The 6th Ward
by Naminette
Summary: Rivaille revient finalement travailler en tant qu'infirmier après un accident qui avait failli lui couté la vie. Quoi de mieux comme fête pour son retour que de constater qu'il a perdu la boule et qu'il peu maintenant voir les esprit des comateux de l'aile numéro six. Il doit leur apprendre à être mort. Eren le dernier arrivé à six mois pour apprendre. Bonne chance gamin.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Ceci est écrit dans le but d'être une comédie. Au final...ça ne dépend pas de moi. Ça reste extrêmement touchant, voilà pourquoi je me devait de partager cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 1 : De nouveaux Horaires.**

_6 mois, 0 jours_

Il y avait quelque chose d'indiscutablement ironique dans le fait de célébrer votre bon rétablissement en retournant travailler dans l'hôpital que vous veniez juste de quitter. Félicitations pour ta libération, on a hâte de te revoir la semaine prochaine. La seule différence étant qu'au lieu de passer son temps le cul à l'air dans la chemise d'hôpital, il se retrouvait habillé proprement dans une blouse d'infirmier.

Dans l'ensemble, en tout cas, il se sentait plutôt bien. Ou du moins, aussi bien qu'il pouvait se sentir seulement deux mois après avoir réchappé d'un accident de voiture mortel. Ce qui était étonnamment bien. Et tandis qu'il pointait et entrait dans les couloirs stériles de l'hôpital St. Trost, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver les murs blancs immaculés et l'odeur ultra-présente de désinfectant plus que revigorant.

Sa rêverie fut rapidement interrompue par un coup de karaté amical, bien que puissant dans son dos. Émettant un son ressemblant à un pneu de vélo percé, il se retourna brusquement vers la femme qui riait déjà a son inévitable colère. "Rivaille, vieux démon. Regardez ce que le chat a ramené. Regarde toi. Laisse moi juste te dire que t'ai un petit survivant, toi !"

"Hanji-" commença Rivaille, avant que la femme excitée ne prenne ses joues entre ses deux mains. Il essayait d'avoir l'air intimidant, mais comme n'importe qui ayant le visage écrasé, ce n'était même pas suffisant pour instaurer de la peur dans le cœur d'un petit rongeur, donc encore moins un être humain. Ça n'aidait probablement pas beaucoup non plus que Rivaille lui même n'atteigne même pas l'épaule d'Hanji en taille.

"Tu reviens bosser si vite," déballas elle, appuyant joyeusement sur ses joues. "Tu ne vas pas croire ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Mike essayait de se faire livrer son repas dans la salle de pause mais quand il a appelé..."

Hanji continua de bavasser, appuyant ses arguments avec différentes pressions sur ses joues. Rivaille lui renvoya un regard désintéressé par dessus ses paupières, le bras croisé. Il laissa ses yeux vagabondé sur l'hôpital animé, des infirmières sortant ça et là des salles avec des bloc-notes et d'autres outils, des médecins accrochés à leurs téléphones, marchant difficilement à travers la circulation, plaçant bien trop de confiance en l'aptitude des autres à éviter leur personne distraite.

"Eh, Rivaille !" le ton d'Hanji devint autoritaire et Rivaille dut revenir vers elle. "Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici, tu es supposé être en train de vérifier les signes vitaux des patients comateux de l'aile numéro six. Vas y l'infirmier," elle sourit, claquant son dos une dernière fois avant de s'en aller, directement dans un autre médecin, des papiers s'envolèrent partout.

Rivaille fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de tourner les talons en direction de l'aile numéro six. Bien que ce soit très prévenant envers ses superviseurs de lui avoir assigné une tâche si facile durant la rotation sur six mois, il aurait quand même préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. En plus d'être intensément ennuyeuse, l'aile des comateux avait une atmosphère que personne n'enviait. Aucun de ses patients n'allaient se réveiller. L'infirmier du service des comateux était une baby-sitter pour des gens morts. La seule différence entre l'aile numéro six et une maison funéraire était que pour une raison inexpliquée, les corps de l'aile numéro six avait toujours le cœur qui battait. Mais un cœur qui bas une personne ne fait pas.

Après avoir été lui même pratiquement dans le coma, Rivaille pensait qu'il aurait une vision plus romantique du service et de ses habitants après son accident de voiture, mais quelqu'un de mort était mort.

Il fut pourtant surpris de constater que l'aile numéro six avait de la compagnie ce jour là. Tandis qu'il entrait dans le service, il vit un nouveau lit avec deux personnes assissent autour. Les larges épaules du docteur Smith, ses cheveux blonds bien peignés et sa blouse blanche étaient facilement reconnaissable, mais la femme avec des cheveux noirs et lisse n'était pas familière à Rivaille. Un visiteur, raisonna il.

Il prit le dossier médical d'un des autres patients du service, vérifiant distraitement les signes vitaux et prenant des notes alors qu'il écoutait la conversation autour du nouveau lit.

Le docteur avait sa voix toutes-mes-condoléances-pour-votre-perte et parlait d'un ton calme et profond. "...donc je ne m'attends pas vraiment à une réponse à ce stade. Je ne suis pas un homme assez cruel pour vous donner de faux espoirs. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez une mauvaise idée. Eren est en mort cérébrale, et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire." la femme assise sur la chaise hocha la tête d'un air hébété, son visage très pâle. "Maintenant, voici ce que je suggère pour la plupart des familles qui doivent affronter la même situation. Nous leur donnons six mois. Nous laisserons Eren branché sur des supports vitaux et ne le garantissons son confort pour six mois, et si aucun changement dans son activité cérébrale ne survient, nous, ah, je veux dire, vous le débrancherez," fini-t-il, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

"Oh bon sang non, ne laisse personne s'approcher de la moindre prise !"

Rivaille se retourna brutalement, faisant tomber une pile de magazines et un lecteur de pression sanguine. Un grand jeune homme avec des cheveux châtains en bataille et un air de panique dans ses yeux verts mettait violemment en geste son désaccord. "Personne ne débranche quoi que ce soit !" insista-t-il.

Pour l'incompréhension de Rivaille, le docteur Smith continua de parler juste au dessus du jeune homme, et la femme à côté du lit continuait de hocher bêtement la tête en entendant les recommandations du docteur concernant le don d'organe.

"Tu ne feras pas la moindre merde avec mes branchements Docteur poupée Ken. Toi non plus Mikasa," dit il. Il agitait ses bras avec tant de ferveur que Rivaille finit par craindre qu'un avion n'essaye de se poser par erreur sur eux.

Rivaille regarda rapidement entre le jeune homme et le rassemblement autour du nouveau lit, les pièces du puzzle commençant à se mettre en place dans son esprit en dépit de son jugement. "Est-ce que tu es..." Rivaille traîna. "Comment..." il se trouva dans un état rarissime d'incapacité à former des pensées cohérentes.

Le jeune homme se tourna brièvement pour observer Rivaille, commença à s'en retourner vers le rassemblement autour du lit, mais finit par vérifier une dernière fois Rivaille au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il le fixa ouvertement. "Fixé quelqu'un et plutôt malpolis là d'où je viens," parvint à sortir Rivaille, sèchement.

"Bon tu pourras me dire croyant après ça," sortis finalement le jeune homme, joignant ses mains ensemble dans une prière. "Merci, Jésus, Mary, Joseph, Tom Cruise où qui que ce soit que je dois remercier," dit il. "Tu peux me voir. Dieu merci," souffla il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais, la vue est une invention vraiment fascinante," rendit Rivaille.

"Va leur dire ça à eux," dit le jeune homme, désignant la jeune femme et le médecin avec son pouce. Il s'approcha de Rivaille, portant sa voix dans un murmure inutile. "Je suis dans un putain de coma," siffla il, faisant des gestes affolés vers le lit concerné.

Rivaille fixa à son tour le jeune paniqué. Après pratiquement deux minutes complètes de scepticisme, Rivaille s'éclaircit la gorge avec inconfort. "Hum,"annonça il maladroitement en direction du rassemblement.

le docteur Smith se tourna lentement et leva un sourcil interrogateur à Rivaille. "Rivaille ?" nota-t-il.

"Ah, euh, Est-ce que vous-oui. Est il... ?" tenta Rivaille, désignant distraitement le jeune à côté de lui.

Le secoua la tête. "Pardon ?"

"Est que, hum," Rivaille tenta le changement de stratégie. "Nouveau résident du service ?" fini il humblement.

"Eren Jäger," répondit le docteur suspicieux. "Voici son dossier médical si tu en as besoin tout de suite."

Le regard de Rivaille passa nerveusement entre le jeune homme à côté de lui et le docteur. Il s'approcha du nouveau lit avec précaution, et tout comme il le soupçonnait, le jeune homme paniqué à côté de lui était la même personne que celui étendu dans le lit, connecté à une série de respirateur artificiel et différents appareils. Purée qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand il avait raison. Rivaille aimait se considérer comme un homme rationnel, difficile à atteindre, et prompt à rejeter la bêtise. La vue d'un homme dédoublé, cependant, draina toute couleur de son visage et le laissa bégayer de façon inhabituelle. "Je euh- J'ai besoin, air...manger-" bredouilla il, prenant le bloc note des mains du docteur et se précipitant en dehors du service.

Rivaille se précipita au poste des infirmières là où il trouva Hanji essayant de faire tenir un thermomètre en équilibre sur son nez. Attrapant sa blouse, il l'attira à sa hauteur et murmura avec urgence, "Hanji c'est comme dans ce Sixième Sens de merde."

Hanji regarda avec désespoir le thermomètre cassé maintenant au sol. Puis elle plissa les yeux, considérant son visage hostile maintenant inquiet.

"Hanji Je-" il retomba sa voix en dessous d'un murmure. "Hanji je crois que je vois des gens morts ou un truc de merde pareil." Rivaille relâcha sa prise sur son haut et fit un pas en arrière, croisant les bras comme si elle allait trouver une solution immédiate à son problème.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un sourcil relevé ostensiblement vers lui. Après une minute d'appréciation, son visage se fit pensif. "Donc, tu es Haley Joel Osment ?" demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. "Où je suis Haley Joel Osment et tu es Bruce Willis. Parce que, je veux ire, peut être que tu es mort, et que _je_ vois des gens morts, mais tu sais, tu ne sais pas que tu es mort." c'était difficile de dire si Hanji était sérieuse.

"Je suis définitivement Haley Joel Osment," siffla Rivaille.

"Je veux être Haley Joel Osment," bouda Hanji.

"Personne ne veux être Haley Joel Osment ! Le point culminant de sa carrière était quand il avait quoi, dix ans !"

"Non, il était dans Forest Gump et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il fait une voix dans une franchise de jeux vidéo populaire aussi, "répondit elle.

"Forest Gump était avant Sixième Sens," Répondit Rivaille avec un air douteux.

"Seigneur, alors pourquoi tu as tant de problème à être Bruce Willis ?"

"Bruce Willis était mort, Hanji ! Je ne suis pas mort !" Rivaille criait maintenant.

Hanji riait ouvertement de lui à ce moment là. Son rire attirait l'attention des autres infirmières, donc Rivaille l'attira de nouveau à sa hauteur en la tirant pas son haut, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. "Écoute, saloperie de hyène," gronda-t-il. "J'étais dans l'aile numéro six et il y avait ce type, un nouveau et je l'ai vu se tenir à côté de son putain de corps presque mort. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir. Il était en panique et toute la merde qui va avec, et j'étais le seul enfoiré qui savait qu'il était là," Rivaille se retrouva à babiller. Il détestait babiller. "Il était là, dans son putain de lit, à moitié mort. Mais il était aussi à côté de moi, me disant que personne ne devait débrancher quoi que ce soit." Rivaille haletait maintenant, plus en colère qu'autre chose.

La compréhension illumina les yeux d'Hanji. "Oh, alors _il_ est Bruce Willis."

"Est-ce que tu vas te la fermer avec Bruce Willis," dit Rivaille, avant d'y réfléchir. "Mais, je veux dire, ouais. Il est Bruce Willis."

"Mince, est ce que ça fait de moi comme, la mère à l'écran de Haley Joel Osment ?" demanda Hanji avec tristesse.

"C'était Toni Collette je crois," suggéra Rivaille.

"Mince," pleurnicha Hanji.

"Non-juste, c'est quoi ce merdier Hanji. Est que je perds ma foutue tête là ?" Hanji réajusta ses lunettes inconfortablement, regardant au delà de Rivaille comme si la réponse était quelque part sur les murs du poste des infirmières. "Peut être que je suis revenu travailler trop vite," pensa Rivaille à voix haute.

"C'est de la science fiction de niveau-A," dit Hanji, regagnant son attitude excitée. "Peut être que quand t'a eut ton accident de voiture, tu as comme qui dirait, ouvert une sorte de portail vers l'autre monde. Et maintenant tu vois les gens qui sont comme, presque mort, mais part vraiment."

Elle s'amusait bien trop de cette situation. Même si Rivaille avait apprécié des trucs amusants, bien que ce soit souvent le contraire, ceci était à l'opposé de quelque chose d'amusant.

"D'accord, d'accord. Pourquoi n'irait tu pas parler au mec Bruce Willis dans le coma ? On doit tester ce truc," dit elle, avec un peut trop d'excitation au goût de Rivaille. Hanji semblait sur le point de les ramener en parade au service des comateux pour étudier le nouveau patient dans le coma, avant qu'elle n'aperçoive un superviseur s'avançant vers elle, un éclat colérique dans le regard de la femme. "Merde, je dois me faire toute petite, Rivaille." dit elle rapidement. "Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup avec le superviseur. On se voit plus tard, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller parler avec Bruce Willis." elle se sauva, mais quand elle fut à environ cinquante pas de Rivaille, elle lança par dessus son épaule, "Pas l'acteur !" avant de percuter le même médecin distrait qu'elle avait percutée plus tôt.

"Parfait bordel," grommela Rivaille, retournant lentement vers l'aile numéro six.

Oooooooo

Se tenant juste en dehors du service, Rivaille savait qu'il devait tenter une approche délicate. Le gamin devait probablement être encore plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était et il ne voulait pas empirer la situation. Une partie de lui espérait que c'était une hallucination due au stress et qu'il ne reverrait plus le jeune homme anxieux. Faire un pas dans le service, cependant, envoya volé tout espoir hors de son esprit. Le patient, où peu importe ce qu'il était, faisait les cent pas nerveusement devant son lit, où la femme aux cheveux noirs tenait la main de son corps sans vie silencieusement. Rivaille tenta désespérément de se rappeler le nom du gamin. Eren, pensa il. Erving. Un truc comme ça.

Eren-ou-Erving-ou-un truc comme ça releva le regard quand Rivaille entra dans la chambre et qu'il lui fit discrètement signe de le suivre dans le couloir désert.

Rivaille se rappela mentalement d'approcher la situation calmement et essayait de ne pas effrayer le gamin. Rester calme.

Le gamin referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et commença à faire face à Rivaille. Celui ci attrapa l'avant du haut du jeune homme et l'attira à lui brutalement, un ton intentionnellement menaçant dans sa voix. "Écoute moi petite merde."

Dans le mille.

"Petite ?" bredouilla le gamin avec indignation. Apparemment le doux surnom de 'merde' était quelque part moins offensant qu'une accusation d'avoir un problème avec la verticalité. "Très bien, monsieur l'infirmière courte sur pattes," cracha il.

Rivaille choisi, avec grande difficulté, d'ignorer la pique envoyée à sa petite stature. Il relâcha l'avant du t-shirt blanc du gamin et fit un pas de recul. "Recommençons depuis le début," soupira-t-il. "Rivaille," se présenta il rapidement, tendant une main.

"Eren," répondit le jeune homme soupçonneux, prenant la main de Rivaille. La main d'Eren était incroyablement froide. Il y eut un moment de lourd silence avant qu'Eren ne reprennent la parole. "Est ce que je suis mort ?"

Au moins il ne tournait pas autour du pot. L'instinct de Rivaille lui dit de confirmer les soupçons d'Eren, mais il se ravisa légèrement à cet instant. Il y avait un genre d'affaissement des épaules du gamin, et Rivaille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui. "Est ce que tu veux une réponse sur le plan médical?" demanda Rivaille, le regardant.

Eren prit cela en considération pendant un instant. "Je veux ta réponse."

Rivaille soupira. "Tu es mort."

"Mon cœur bat toujours," offrit Eren raisonnablement.

"Tu ne vas jamais te réveiller," insista Rivaille, peu être un peut trop abruptement.

Eren sembla prendre cela raisonnablement bien. Il acquiesça pensivement, bien qu'avec un air distinctement fatigué dans les yeux. Si Eren n'avait pas été pratiquement mort, Rivaille l'aurait averti que l'intensité avec laquelle il passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux allait vraisemblablement le rendre chauve prématurément. "Comment ça ce fait que tu peux me voir ?"

Rivaille haussa les épaules avec lassitude. "Je n'en sais foutrement rien."

"C'est comme dans le Sixième Sens, là maintenant," songea Eren.

En ayant parfaitement mare de la moindre allusion au Sixième Sens, Rivaille sembla vouloir protester mais fut interrompue.

"Yoooooooo," une voix cassa leur conversation depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

"Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre," dit une fille avec un air septique.

"Non, regarde, ce type porte la même tenue de fantôme bizarroïde," répondit l'autre voix.

Une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns ramenés en queue de cheval et un sourire honteux s'approcha d'eux avec un jeune homme plus petit avec le crane tondu et un sourire plein de dents. "Salut, gamin," il interpella Eren, ignorant complètement Rivaille. "Je vois que tu as pris la peine de mort toi aussi." il fit signe entre les deux. Les trois portaient des pantalons blancs, de simple t-shirt de la même couleur et une ceinture noire. "Bienvenue dans l'aile numéro six. Je vois que tu as déjà ton uniforme," blagua il. "Je pense que la vraie question est pourquoi les hautes instances ont pensées qu'un uniforme de peintre aurait bonne allure sur des gens qui n'avaient pas réussi à mourir convenablement. Personnellement, je trouve cette image du paradis un peu trop cliché, mais on peut rien y faire. " il tendit une main à Eren. "Connie," offrit il chaleureusement. "Ravis de te rencontrer, mais vraiment désolé que ce soit ici."

Eren lança un regard à Rivaille avant de prendre la main de Connie. "Eren," offrit il en retour.

"Sasha," piailla la fille qui était arrivée avec Connie, levant la main. "Moi aussi je suis presque morte, je suppose."

"Ce jour se déroule de mieux en mieux," affirma Rivaille amèrement.

Connie et Sasha se tournèrent pour regarder béatement Rivaille. Sasha passa même sa main devant le visage de Rivaille, agitant ses doigts pour obtenir une réponse, avant qu'il ne lui lance un mauvais regard, la faisant de cacher derrière Connie.

"Oh merde, mec," parvint à dire Connie, réussissant à refermer sa mâchoire grande ouverte. "T'es mort toi aussi ?"

"Putain, non," grommela Rivaille.

"Tu peux nous voir, pourtant," dit Sacha incrédule. Elle le regardait avec un grand étonnement qui pouvait s'apparenter à une vénération. "Tu peux nous voir," répéta elle doucement.

"Malheureusement," répondit Rivaille. Ils ne faisaient tous que le regarder et Rivaille souhaita désespérément avoir fait semblant de ne pas pouvoir voir Eren du tout. Il avait fallu qu'il ouvre sa foutue bouche. C'était tout aussi bien que le service soit pratiquement désert le reste du temps.

"C'est un truc alors ?" interrompit Eren. "Comme, est ce que tous les patients en mort cérébrale font cette expérience merdique à l'extérieur de leur corps ?"

Connie haussa les épaules. "Je peux pas vraiment dire. En revanche je dois dire que la science fiction faisait sembler ça bien plus cool. La réalité est un peu différente, cependant. Honnêtement, c'est fichtrement ennuyeux."

"Depuis combien de temps vous êtes comme ça ?" Eren sembla mal à l'aise.

"Eh bien," Connie marqua une pause, calculant rapidement dans sa tête. "Je pense que Sasha et moi sommes ici depuis environ deux mois. Certains des autres sont ici depuis plus longtemps. Le temps bouge d'une façon étrange ici. Quand tu n'est pas vraiment certain de vouloir que le temps recule ou avance, ça à une façon étrange de ne plus bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tu te réveilles et tu remarques que les choses ne sont pas comme tu pensais qu'elles étaient."

Eren essaya d'acquiescer comme s'il avait comprit mais tout ce qu'il parvint à produire ce fut un air comme s'il avait le mal de mer, ce qui fit penser à Rivaille qu'Eren était plus enclin à vomir sur ses chaussures immaculées qu'autre chose. Rivaille se sentait comme s'il avait envie de le rejoindre dans son geste.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Ceci est écrit dans le but d'être une comédie. Au final...ça ne dépend pas de moi. Ça reste extrêmement touchant, voilà pourquoi je me devait de partager cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 2 : Un peu beaucoup de rien du tout**

_5 mois, 20 jours_

'Une routine confortable' n'était pas vraiment des mots que Rivaille voulait utiliser pour décrire son temps passé dans le service numéro six mainte, mais au moins, il était parvenu à ne plus être surprit par grand chose. Pour être honnête, il croyait y être parvenu bien avant de rencontrer Eren et le reste des membres de l'aile numéro 6, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il aurait à baby-sitter une bande de gamins morts bien vivants pour vingt-deux dollars de l'heure. Encore une preuve que la vie pouvait encore le surprendre.

La dernière semaine et demie s'était avéré plus riche en turbulences que ça vie entière jusqu'à maintenant dans certains aspects, mais c'était tout aussi étrangement bien plus paisible que le reste de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Les patient de l'aile numéro six étaient bruyants, s'ennuyaient à en mourir, et étaient constamment en train de taper sur les nerfs de Rivaille. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de paisible dans leurs modestes existences. Ils vivaient parce qu'on le leur permettait, et il y avait une sorte de contentement mélancolique tinté de bonheur léger dans chacune de leurs conversations, chaque sourire, ou chaque contact. C'était comme une trace, un rappel qu'ils étaient toujours là. Ils étaient mort, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Et parfois Rivaille ne pouvait pas bien distinguer s'il appréciait cela ou si cela l'attristait. Cependant, principalement, Rivaille pensait que les patients de l'aile numéro six ne pouvaient pas non plus savoir si ce fait les rendaient triste ou heureux.

Après avoir réussi à s'extraire d'une discussion à sens unique avec Hanji sur l'utilisation de cathéter (elle s'était occupé de tout le côté argumentatif tandis que Rivaille avait fait semblant d'écouter.), il commença son voyage presque routinier à travers le service. Normalement il y avait quelque effervescence à cette heure. Que ce soit Connie et Sasha qui courraient dans les couloirs, où Jean qui se disputait avec Eren, ou Reiner qui racontait l'une de ses histoires- Rivaille supposait que nombre d'entre elles étaient complètement inventées - il se passait toujours un rien ou un autre. Ils faisaient plus de choses inutiles que n'importe quel autre groupe de personnes que Rivaille eut jamais rencontré. Ils le faisaient d'ordinaire plutôt bruyamment aussi.

Ce jour là, pourtant, tout était calme. C'était exactement comme cela qu'aurait dû être le service si Rivaille n'avait pas perdu la boule. Mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose à quoi il s'était attendu. Il remarqua à travers la fenêtre d'une des chambres qu'il y avait un visiteur aujourd'hui. Ymir, une femme de grande taille avec une personnalité confiante mais subtilement taquine, avait un visiteur assis près de son corps. Ymir était quelqu'un avec qui Rivaille s'entendait facilement, parce qu'aucuns d'eux ne parlaient beaucoup. Ymir parlait de manière concise, transmettant uniquement ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle avait besoin de le transmettre. Mais en écoutant mieux, elle avait un esprit fin et trouvait les meilleurs insultes. Elle gardait ses mots pour quand ils signifiaient vraiment quelque chose. Rivaille pouvait apprécier cela.

Près du corps d'Ymir se trouvait une petite jeune femme, avec de beaux cheveux blonds et un visage naïf mais beau. Il semblait qu'elle était en train de lire un livre à haute voix, en vérité. Rivaille se glissa dans la chambre et fut surpris de trouver tous les autres patients du sixième service rassemblé là. Ce n'était pas bruyant, cependant. En fait, le seul bruit était la voix de la petite femme alors qu'elle lisait le livre posé sur ses genoux. Ymir était assise sur son lit, bloqué entre elle et son corps immobile. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais il y avait un léger sourire sur son visage et elle hochait doucement la tête aux mots que la femme récitait. Reiner et son compagnon de chambre Bertholdt étaient assis au sil avec leurs dos contre le mur, souriant faiblement. Connie et Sasha étaient assis sur des chaises de l'autre côté du lit, penché en avant avec leur menton entre leurs mains, posé sur le bord du lit d'Ymir. Leurs visages étaient ridiculement similaire dans leur expression d'émerveillement et d'attention. Annie, une autre fille du service, était debout appuyée contre le mur. Elle n'était pas une fille particulièrement émotive, mais même son air habituellement sévère s'était adouci et elle semblait infiniment plus en paix que ce que Rivaille avait jamais vue chez elle. Jean tournait le dos au groupe, faisant face à la fenêtre, mais l'affaissement de ses épaules et sa posture détendue trahissait son sentiment de paix. Eren était allongé sur le dos au pied du lit, contemplant le plafond avec un sourire bêtement heureux sur les lèvres.

Rivaille s'avança dans un coin de la chambre, essayant d'être là sans vraiment l'être. Ça semblait mal de perturber l'instant.

La femme avec le livre avait une voix étonnamment réconfortante. Claire, mais tendre. " 'Pourriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, où dois-je aller à partir de ce point ?' 'Ça dépend vraiment de là où vous voulez aller.' 'Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de où-' 'Alors le chemin que vous prendrez n'a pas d'importance.' " Rivaille se retrouva absorbé par les patients du sixième service, pourtant, bien plus que l'histoire. C'était comme si tout d'un coup il ne regardait plus un groupe d'adultes. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau jeunes et leurs yeux avaient un air tellement nostalgique qu'il crut qu'il allait lui-même être atteint de nostalgie. Reiner se frottait vigoureusement les yeux, et Rivaille prit cela comme un signe qu'il devait se faire petit.

…

_5 mois, 19 jours._

"Rivaille, " pleurnicha Hanji. "Tu n'as plus mangé avec moi depuis que tu as commencé ta phase Haley Joel Osment." son air boudeur était plein pot, elle marchait pratiquement sir les talons de Rivaille tandis qu'ils avançait dans le sixième service.

"J'essaye de perdre du poids," Rivaille répondit avec sarcasme. Eh bien, il n'essayait pas vraiment de perdre du poids. Il perdait simplement du poids. Ça le mettait en rage, mais ces maudis patient de l'aile numéro six lui coupaient l'appétit. C'était trop pour son mental.

"Rivaille, si tu ne manges pas, tu ne feras pas que voir des gens morts."

"Ouais, je traînerais avec eux. Ce serait bizarre, non ?"

Hanji laissa passer ça remarque. "Ils sont presque mort, ils ne vont aller nuls-part. Viens prendre un repas décent pour l'amour de Dieu."

Rivaille la chassa d'un signe de main. "Je viendrai dîner plus tard. On a tous deux nos trucs à faire là maintenant."

Hanji battit en retraire avec quelques protestations de plus, finalement forcé de foncer dans un couloir perpendiculaire pour éviter un superviseur qui l'avait remarqué. Rivaille ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Hanji pour se retrouver dans le collimateur de ses supérieurs, mais il n'était finalement pas si surprit. La traiter d'esprit libre était la sous-estimer.

Le service avait retrouvé son rythme d'activité normale depuis le jour précédent. Il n'y avait pas de visiteur et il semblait que tout le monde était rassemblé dans le couloir, assis où appuyer contre les murs. Eren le salua joyeusement de la main quand il remarqua Rivaille entrant dans le service. Rivaille lui accorda un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu, attrapa leur dossier médical et rejoint le rassemblement dans le couloir.

"Qui était le visiteur hier ?" s'enquit Rivaille, essayant de ne pas trop paraître intéressé.

"C'était Krista," répondit Connie depuis sa position au sol. "La copine d'Ymir," ajouta il, un sourire stupidement grand sur le visage. Sasha ricana à côté de lui.

"Ouais, j'aurais bien aimé," marmonna Ymir. "Bonne amie, en tout cas. Probablement la seule qui vient encore me rendre visite. Tu te retrouves presque mort pendant une poignée de mois et les gens commencent à t'oublier," elle laissa traîner avec mélancolie. "Elle vient toujours me lire un livre, en revanche,"ajouta elle pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Ils acquiescèrent tous silencieusement, semblant toujours perdu dans la tranquillité de la visite de Krista le jour précédent.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ?" demanda Rivaille, interrompant le moment de souvenir. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'ils allaient faire, il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas trop bruyant.

Eren grogna de manière sonore "Comment vous y arrivez-vous les gars qui êtes ici depuis des mois. Il n'y a rien à faire." il grattait distraitement une éraflure sur le carrelage.

"Oui, nous avons certainement une abondance de rien à faire," médita Bertholdt. "Parfois nous aimons faire comme si le temps n'existait pas vraiment. Ça m'aide un peu." il haussa les épaules. "Ça donne l'opportunité de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses." il fit un sourire contrit. "Mais, ça peut également être une mauvaise chose."

Rivaille regarda le groupe avec exaspération. Maudis gamins. "Vous voulez que je ramène des films, de la musique ou un truc du genre ?" il n'était pas dans le business de la charité, mais il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de sa position. Personne d'autre ne pouvait fournir quelque chose à faire au service. Tous les autres ne pouvant voir qu'un groupe de corps sans vie dans des lits. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour eux.

Il y eut un brouhaha instantané tandis qu'ils commencèrent tous a babillé avec excitation, parlant de leur film préféré, de jeux et de musique. Rivaille essaya de se retenir que rouler des yeux, agacer. Il échoua.

"Je tuerais pour voir un film," annonça Rainer au groupe.

"Le Sixième Sens ?" offrit Rivaille ironiquement.

Eren se mit à rire ouvertement. "Mince, tu es comme Bruce Willis."

"Je ne suis pas Bruce Willis," aboya Rivaille, un peut plus fortement que prévus. "Tu es Bruce Willis petite merde. Je vois des gens morts. Tu es mort"

Eren sembla considérer ce point, avant de secouer la tête lentement. "Je ne suis pas vraiment mort," songea Eren. "Mais, on n'a pas vraiment de preuve que toi tu es vivant. Je veux dire, comme ça ce fait que tu nous vois ?" il fit un sourire malicieux. "T'es sûr que tu n'es pas Bruce Willis ?"

"Non-Merde non," cracha Rivaille. Il détestait perdre son sang-froid. "Putain je suis Haley Joel Osment. Vous êtes tous intolérables."

"Alors on est Bruce Willis ?" demanda Sasha, septique.

"Personne n'est Bruce Willis de merde !" Rivaille était au bout du rouleau.

"Ouais, mais qui renoncerait à l'opportunité," ricana Ymir.

Ils se confondirent en rires pendant que Rivaille parti en trombe.

Putain de gamin mort chiant comme des punaises dans son pantalon.

…

_5 mois, 16 jours_

Rivaille était en train de nettoyer méticuleusement ses mains, frottant vigoureusement sous ses ongles. Le savon avait une odeur relaxante d'isopropanole, de citron et d'alcool. Se laver en général le contentait. Ça le rendait même heureux.

"Rivaille !" Il reconnut la voix d'Erwin Smith et il se tourna pour le saluer pendant qu'il s'approchait. Erwin était propre sur lui comme à son habitude, sa chemise repassée, sa cravate proprement pincée, son pantalon tout aussi repassé, sa blouse blanche sans un seul faux pli et se cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

"Docteur Smith," dit Rivaille, inclinant légèrement la tête en salutation. Se retournant vers l'évier, il continua de frotter ses paumes, espérant qu'Erwin continue avec sa conversation indésirable.

"Comment ça se passe dans le service numéro six ?"

Rivaille pouvait reconnaître l'inutilité dans la question d'Erwin. "Très bien," répondit il de manière concise. Il était évident qu'Erwin était venu discuter d'un autre sujet mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'y précipiter. Parler directement du point aurait été préférable, cependant. Les banalités n'étaient pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Rivaille.

"Plutôt calme, mais au moins ils ne posent pas trop de questions," Dit Erwin avec légèreté, roulant ses manches pour se laver les mains dans l'évier à côté de celui de Rivaille.

"Tu serais surpris," marmonna Rivaille.

Erwin n'avait apparemment pas entendu le commentaire de Rivaille et au lieu de cela continua la conversation. "Tu as entendu parler du nouveau plan de rénovation qui vient d'être approuvé ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. C'est juste étrange de savoir qu'ils ne seront plus là."

Rivaille coupa le robinet et se tourna finalement vers Erwin, soudainement enclin à participer à la conversation. : Erwin n'avait pas remarqué son intérêt soudain, lavant toujours ses mains.

"Qu'est ce qui ne sera plus là ?"

Erwin releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Rivaille. "Oh," fit il. Il ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à ce que la conversation devienne à double sens. "Je suppose que tu n'est pas au courant. La direction a décidée qu'ils allaient fermer l'aile numéro six. Nous n'allons plus prendre de patients en coma à long terme. Nous allons essayer de voir avec les familles des patients actuels pour trouver une meilleure solution que de les laisser pourrir ici." il se frottait inconsciemment l'arrière de la tête. "En vérité, je pense que tous ceux qui ont encore une famille pour parler pour eux sont d'accord pour retirer les supports vitaux après le terme des six mois. Nous avons toujours ce nouveau patient, qui a toujours ses six mois presque complets, mais pratiquement tout les autres ont des dates d'arrêt prévues avant cela. Tout ce qui reste ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas de famille. Nous aurons probablement à attaquer l'État pour obtenir la permission de leur retirer leurs supports vitaux dans les prochains mois." Erwin secoua la tête tristement. "Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose de garder des corps en vie quant-ils sont, tu sasis...pas vraiment vivant."

Rivaille hochait bêtement la tête, essayant durement de ce concentré sur ce que disait Erwin.

"Je suppose que ce genre de chose dépend de la position de l'hôpital. Je pense que le but et de ne plus supporter des soins à long terme pour des gens qui sont essentiellement mort. Si les familles veulent garder les patients comateux en vie plus de quelques semaines, ils vont devoir les transférer dans un autre hôpital. St. Trost ne le fera plus."

Erwin haussa les épaules. "C'est probablement une bonne chose. C'est très triste de voir ces patients étendus là pendant si longtemps. Les familles on besoin d'une fin pour faire leur deuil." avec ça, Erwin se sécha les mains et se retira, lançant un au revoir par-dessus son épaule.

Rivaille essaya de rassembler ses sentiments sur le sujet, mais il arrivait difficilement à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, ce qui était encore plus difficile à décider, était comment ou s'il devait informer les patients du service numéro six qu'il savait que leurs jours étaient comptés. La plupart d'entre eux devaient le savoir, raisonna il. Cet hôpital n'avait jamais approuvé des supports vitaux au delà de six mois, comme il en était. Mais aussi bien que Rivaille savait qu'il devrait leur dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine crainte tandis qu'il retournait lentement vers l'aile numéro six.

En entrant dans le service, Rivaille remarque qu'il était déserté à l'exception d'Eren, qui était assis sur le sol à l'extérieur de sa chambre, les jambes tendues et les mains jointes, posé avec contentement sur son ventre. Il fredonnait distraitement, regardant un quelconque point fixe sur le mur en face de lui. Rivaille parvint à se tenir directement au dessus de lui avant qu'Eren ne remarque sa présence.

"Bonjour," le salua Eren avec un petit sourire et un mouvement de main formel.

Rivaille ne répondit pas. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que les salutations et les formalités. Il devait arrêter de courir. "Tu sais qu'il te reste moins de six mois avant qu'ils n'arrêtent ton respirateur, non ?"

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un air perplexe sur son visage. "Euh, ouais. Je veux dire, je suppose que je sais ça. Mikasa a accepté."

"C'est ta petite amie ?" l'expression de Rivaille n'avait pas changé. Toujours principalement désintéressé.

"Ma sœur," corrigea Eren. "Ma sœur d'adoption," ajouta il après un moment. "Je veux dire, à ce moment-là je vais être vraiment mort ?"

Rivaille se moqua. "Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi voir le manuel qui vient avec cette merde. Oh regarde," dit Rivaille avec une fausse surprise, tenant un livre imaginaire et faisant semblant de trouver un paragraphe dans le livre en le pointant de son index. "Le manuel sûr comment aider des gamins presque morts à être mort dit oui, tu meurs effectivement quand on te tue."

Rivaille ferma son livre imaginaire et attendit patiemment qu'Eren morde à l'hameçon. D'ordinaire il le faisait. Pourtant, il resta silencieux, tapotant ensemble le bout de ses doigts, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable passèrent avec Rivaille se tenant au dessus d'Eren, le bras croisé et Eren pensant si fortement que Rivaille crut pouvoir l'entendre. Ce maudit gamin qui ne pouvait même pas réfléchir en silence. Rivaille n'allait pas s'asseoir par terre, surtout parce qu'il travaillait depuis assez longtemps dans un hôpital pour savoir quel genre de fluide terminer sur les sols, mais il s'accroupit à côté d'Eren, son dos contre le mur, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je suis censé être d'accord, non ?" demanda finalement Eren. "Je ne suis pas censé être en colère ou autres. Puisque, je suis pratiquement mort et le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ça aurait de l'importance si je mourais pour de vrai."

Rivaille émit un son évasif. "Ressent ce que tu as envie de ressentir."

"Je ne me sens pas mort," songea Eren, plus pour lui même que pour Rivaille.

"Ouais, eh bien il te reste presque six mois pour t'y faire."

Eren rit légèrement à ces mots, mais son rire était plus triste qu'autre chose. Rivaille le regarda avec curiosité. "C'était si bête."

Rivaille releva un sourcil.

"Je travaillais sur un chantier de construction. Je travaillais à ce poste depuis plus d'une centaine de jours. Et la seule fois où j'ai oublié mon casque. Cette stupide fois là. Et cet abruti qui à laisser son marteau tombé de l'échafaudage au-dessus de moi." des larmes de colère menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Eren ria un peu plus pour essayer d'apaiser la tension dans sa voix. "Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de statistiques sur le fait d'être frappé par la foudre. Mais un marteau ? Un putain de marteau," il laissa traîner, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

"Imagine comme se sentent les gens qui ont été frappé par la foudre," offrit Rivaille.

Eren parvint à rire sincèrement à cela. "C'est tellement bête. C'est comme la somme de toutes les erreurs stupides que tu as faite dans ta vie quand tu aurais souhaité faire ce qui aurait dû être fait, multiplié par cent et lancé en plein dans ta tronche." maintenant il semblait juste énervé. "Et pour une foutue raison tout ce à quoi je peux penser ce son ces stupides publicités qui disent que tu peux tomber raide à n'importe quel moment, alors tu n'as qu'à faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui, pas demain. Personne ne crois à ces trucs. Tout le monde pense avoir un lendemain. Tout le monde pense, bien sûr le mec à côté de moi peu ne pas avoir de lendemain, mais je suis le personnage principal de cette histoire. Tout le monde veut penser être juste un peu plus spécial que tous les Pierre, Paul où Jaque qui se font écraser par une voiture en allant au super marché, où glisse sur une du verglas et s'ouvre le crane. Je ne mourrais pas un jour normal avant mon heure, ils pensent. Je sais quand aura lieu mon dernier lendemain. Et certainement pas toi," termina il.

Rivaille essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais littéralement la seule chose créative qu'il trouva, "ça tape."

Eren lui renvoya un regard frustré, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus qu'une confirmation de ses doléances. Quelque chose comme un conseil sur la vie. Quelque chose de plus profond que ce que Rivaille avait à offrir. "Ouais," accorda il. "Vraiment."

"Tu aimes la musique ?" demanda Rivaille.

Eren regarda Rivaille avec mécontentement. "Est ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser avoir ma crise existentielle là pendant dix minutes.

"Tu es mort, tu ne peux pas avoir de crise existentielle. Tu aurais dû réfléchir à ça avant de casser ta pipe. Aller morveux, tu aimes quel genre de musique. Je vais voir si je peux t'amener un poste où un autre truc."

Eren leva les mains en défaite. "Très bien. Peu importe. Apporte de la musique classique. Mozart et Bach et tout le reste. Et je ne suis pas un morveux, j'ai vingt-deux ans fichu nabot."

Rivaille gronda dans ses pensées. "Eh ! J'arrêterais de te traiter de morveux quand tu arrêteras d'agir comme tel. Arrête avec tes blagues sur les petits."

Eren haussa les épaules. "J'arrêterais les blagues sur les petits quand tu arrêteras d'être petit alors."

…

TBC

Merci pour les fav, les follows et à** Chocolate Kangoo** pour son commentaire, parce que vraiment, qui a compris quelque chose à ce qu'a dit Connie ?

J'apprécie toujours de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire

Et désolée de mettre rendue compte si tard que le site avait mangé tout mes Dr. Smith du chapitre précedent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Ceci est écrit dans le but d'être une comédie. Au final...ça ne dépend pas de moi. Ça reste extrêmement touchant, voilà pourquoi je me devait de partager cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 3 : Dehors**

_5 mois, 10 jours_

Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la pile de CD sur son lit, à côté de son corps immobile. "Pas de Wagner ? Tchaïkovski ?" il semblait distinctement déçu.

"Wah, désolé. Je n'ai pas eu une copie de ta liste de Noël, donc j'ai dû improviser," grommela Rivaille, posant un vieux lecteur CD radio sur la table à côté du lit d'Eren. "Et de rien," ajouta il.

"Eh, merci," Eren ajouta hâtivement. "Mieux que des fleurs, vraiment."

Rivaille remarqua le magnifique bouquet de fleurs qui reposait également sur la table de nuit. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les fleurs?"

Eren haussa les épaules, cherchant toujours avec attention dans la pile de CD. "Rien, je veux dire, elles sont vraiment jolies et tout. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas. Les fleurs m'énervent simplement en principe."

Rivaille ricana.

"C'est difficile à expliquer," dit Eren rapidement. "C'est comme, elles sont supposées monter que quelqu'un pense à toi. Mais pour montrer qu'ils pensent à toi, il t'apporte quelque chose qui meurt après une semaine. Comme, eh, je pense à toi, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit quelque chose de durable."

Rivaille se contenta de relever un sourcil face au sentiment.

"Les fleurs sont débiles," réitéra Eren, les regardant froidement. "Elles sont si belles et si parfaites mais elles ne durent jamais. Elles sont belles pendant une semaine et puis un jour on se réveille et elles sont mortes. Tout est si temporaire."

Rivaille commençait à soupçonner que cela n'avait que peu de chose à voir avec les fleurs.

"Les gens t'apportent toujours des fleurs, quand même. Les gens les aiment toujours, même s'ils savent très bien qu'elles ne dureront pas. " fulmina Eren, une expression de colère presque amusante plaquée sur son visage. Rivaille ne put se retenir de sourire.

"Si on aimait uniquement les choses permanentes, il n'y aurait plus rien à aimer," fit il remarquer. "Rien n'est éternel."

Eren considéra la réponse de Rivaille pendant un instant, ses sourcils joints dans un expression de compréhension frustrée. "Quel est le but de quelque chose qui meurt si rapidement, " insista il, attendant cette fois une réponse claire.

"Est-ce que la fin de quelque chose de bien annule la signification que cette chose avait ?" Rivaille n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur la question, mais le sujet semblait assez important pour Eren. De plus, débattre avec lui était étrangement exaltant. "Juste parce que les fleurs meurent, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne les as jamais eu."

"Où sa signifie juste un concept dont nous aimons croire l'existence ?"

"Probablement," accorda Rivaille. "L'importance est exagérée. Ces fleurs sont plutôt pas mal aujourd'hui, peur importe qu'elles soient encore en vie demain ou non. Elles sont vraiment jolies." songea il.

Le visage d'Eren se détendit légèrement et il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Rivaille haussa les épaules, "Je t'apporterais une pierre alors. Un bon gros bloc de roche," pensa il, mimant la taille avec ses mains comme étant vaguement celle d'un ballon de basket. "Pas de fleurs."

Les sourcils d'Eren se redressèrent et un sourire malicieux s'insinua sur ses traits. "Mince, Rivaille. Ça c'est permanent. Je ne savais pas j'ai tant d'importance pour toi," taquina il.

Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?" il prit un disque du lit. C'était une collection de symphonies de Beethoven. "Est-ce que tu as hérité de ton amour pour les arts classiques de ton job sur un chantier de luxe ? " il ouvrit la boîte et plaça le disque dans le lecteur CD de la radio, tournant le volume à un niveau raisonnable.

Eren ricana. "Oh, ouais, exactement. Tu sais, je-" il s'arrêta et inclina sa tête sur le côté, appréciant les commencements de la symphonie. "Beethoven ?"

Rivaille acquiesça.

"Est-ce qu'il y a la septième symphonie là-dessus ?"

Rivaille retourna la boîte du CD et remarqua que la septième symphonie était le huitième morceau du disque. "Ouais, huitième morceau. Tu veux que je la mette ?"

Eren hocha la tête avec excitation. "Mais tu vas devoir te taire pendant le second mouvement."

Rivaille le regarda avec scepticisme. "_ Je vais_ devoir me taire ? Ouais, comme si ça allait être difficile."

Eren était au bord du lit quand la symphonie commença, un air excité dans ses grands yeux vert. Rivaille ne put retenir un soupir amusé. Eren n'était probablement pas conscient du sourire qui s'étendait rapidement sur son visage, menaçant d'engouffrer tous ses traits. "Purée, j'aime cette symphonie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une certaine raison j'aime comment Beethoven rend toutes les mélodies simples et exposée aux instruments à vent. Je ne suis pas habituellement fan de ça. J'aime plutôt les cordes. Beethoven arrive juste à ce tirer de ça sans en faire de la merde, je suppose. Le premier mouvement est si léger, je suis toujours surpris quand le second mouvement-" il s'arrêta, regardant Rivaille d'un air confus. "Ah, pardon. C'est juste un truc de geek à la con. De toute évidence, le bâtiment n'était pas mon premier choix de carrière. Mais je suis nul en musique de toute façon."

Rivaille laissa un petit sourire apparaître au coin de sa bouche et haussa les épaules. "Je n'écoutais pas de toute façon," dit il. "Trop occuper à me la fermer pour le second mouvement," il mentit avec tact.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, Eren clignant des yeux avec enthousiasme après chaque changement dans la musique, tapant ses doigts en rythme sur sa jambe. La musique était agréable. Rivaille préférait cela à une conversation. Quand le second mouvement commença finalement, Eren ferma les yeux, absorbant tout. "La musique dure plus longtemps que des fleurs," fut la seule chose qu'il murmura durant tout le mouvement. Rivaille avait juste répondu.

"Je te ramènerai quand même une pierre."

….

_5 mois, 7 jours_

Rivaille aimait jouer aux échecs, parce qu'il gagnait toujours. Sauf quand c'était contre Hanji. Pour une quelconque raison, Hanji arrivait toujours à lui botter le cul aux échecs, et il n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Elle se moquait toujours de lui avant de lui rejeter son roi en pleine face, et Rivaille ne lui parlait plus pendant des jours après, ce qu'elle manquait évidemment de remarquer de façon spectaculaire. Elle parlait toujours de toute façon. En revanche, autrement qu'Hanji, Rivaille cherchait toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait le battre.

Sasha n'était pas une exception. Elle jouait bien, de toute évidence, le surprenant avec des stratégies avancées et une approche du jeu profondément intellectuelle. Alors qu'elle était infiniment meilleure que Connie et Eren, Rivaille put dire à la moitié de la partie qu'il l'avait quand même battu. Connie et Eren étaient restés regarder pourtant. Durant la partie les autres étaient allé et venu, s'arrêtant parfois pour faire des paris ou pour essayer de prodiguer quelque sages conseils en matière de stratégies. Reiner et Bertholdt avaient parié sur Sasha avec Connie, mais les autres restaient sur la victoire de Rivaille. Seul Annie s'était abstenue de parier. Contez sur Annie pour continuer à faire des choix responsables même en étant pratiquement morte. Quand Sasha avait demandé à Rivaille ce qu'il prendrait au perdant qui avait parié contre lui, Rivaille avait répondu avec humour, "Leur vie." ça avait été un fou rire général. Rivaille avait remarqué que tous les résidents du service avaient une étrange affinité pour les blagues en ce qui concernait leurs âmes de mortels.

La partie tourna rapidement. Rivaille pouvait mettre Sasha échec et math en six ou cinq coups, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. C'était au tour de Sasha de jouer et elle allait prendre un pion avant que son visage ne se décompose et qu'elle ne laisse sa main retombée à côté d'elle. Elle fit un sourire triste à Rivaille. "J'avais déjà perdu au dernier coup, pas vrai ?" demanda elle tristement.

Rivaille cacha un sourire face à son honnête déception. "T'as bien joué, gamine." offrit il. "Tu es plutôt douée." elle sourit et il toussa rapidement dans sa main, ajoutant. "Je veux dire, pas aussi doué que moi. Continue de t'entraîner."

Connie était fâché parce qu'il n'avait pas compris comment Sasha avait perdu. Il avait demandé une revanche, que Sasha avait refusée, avec un simple, 'mon ego ne peut pas en subir plus.' personne d'autre n'avait voulu affronter Rivaille dans une autre partie. Personne n'aimait perde. Connie défia Eren, pourtant, ce qui fut probablement une bonne parte aussi loin que leur talent allait. Alors leur partie commença, douloureusement lentement et avec autant de planification stratégique qu'une partie de balle au prisonnier. Franchement, c'était assez douloureux à regarder. Sasha et Rivaille étaient resté, cependant, Rivaille coachant Eren et Sasha Connie. À un moment dans la partie, Connie fit un coup incroyablement illégal, suivie par une vengeance tout aussi illégale d'Eren. Le reste de la partie se termina après ça avec eux se lançant juste les pièces l'un à l'autre, Connie ayant volé le roi d'Eren et s'étant assis dessus.

Rivaille les força finalement à nettoyer les pièces. Et tandis qu'ils cherchaient tous sous les lits et sur le sol propre pour les pièces qui avaient eu moins de chance, Connie interrompit le confortable silence. "Vous savez," commença il. "On peut le voir par la fenêtre de la chambre de Reiner et Bertholdt."

Rivaille réfléchit pendant un moment avant de comprendre. "Oh, le petit bois des patients sur le terrain nord. Pourquoi tu en parle?"

Connie sembla légèrement embarrassé, mais continua. "Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas, comme, tous les services différents qui y plante un arbre ensemble chaque année ? Comme, les patients se rassemblent et plante un arbre un truc dans ce genre, et font une petite plaque commémorative. Comme un 'eh on est toujours vivant' ce genre de truc ? Un 'regardez nous somme invalides mais on a planté notre arbre et merde' ? J'ai vue le service des cancéreux l'autre jour qui y plantait un arbre." il agita la main, éloignant rapidement l'idée. "Euh, oubliez ça. J'ai rien dit, c'est stupide."

Sasha le regarda avec affection. "Les gens morts ne plantent pas d'arbres," dit elle discrètement.

"Eh je t'emmerde," Connie bouda. "On joue aux échecs, pourquoi on pourrait pas planter un arbre. Le service numéro six n'a jamais eu droit à un arbre."

Rivaille se gratta la tête. "Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir au moins ?" demanda il, septique.

Connie et Sasha échangèrent un regard. "Eh bien," commença Connie avec délicatesse. "Je veux dire, c'est un peu dur à expliquer. Plus on s'éloigne de notre corps, plus c'est difficile. C'est comme si," il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. "Euh, je suppose que c'est comme une angoisse ? Je crois que c'est juste dans notre tête en fait. Je peut allé pratiquement partout dans l'hôpital sans me sentir trop mal. Allé dehors c'est quelque chose de vraiment difficile, pourtant. Je n'ai jamais fait plus de quelques pas après la porte. Mais, c'est possible. Ça demandera un peu d'entraînement. On reste juste planté là tout le temps, parce qu'être proche de nos corps est ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Je crois que c'est une sorte d'instinct de personne morte." il fit un geste vague. "Mais, c'est possible," répéta il. "Je parierais ma vie dessus."

Sasha et Connie s'en tapèrent cinq. Rivaille se tourna vers Eren avec curiosité. "T'as déjà essayé de sortir dehors ?"

"Je crois que tout le monde l'a fait," dit il déconcerté. "Tu crois que c'est marrant de rester coincé ici?"

"Je sais de fait que ce n'est pas le cas," répondit sèchement Rivaille. Ils regardaient tous d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre à ce moment et Rivaille sentit un ennuyé pique de sympathie. C'était odieusement difficile de ne pas se sentir désolé pour des gamins morts. "Quel genre d'arbre on devrait planter ?"

Connie se retourna vivement, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Sasha applaudie avec excitation. "Quelque chose qui fleurit !" supplia elle.

Eren grimaça. "Génial, des fleurs." marmonna il.

"Mais les fleurs pourront aller et venir pendant des années," lui rappela Rivaille.

Eren haussa les épaules avec fatigue. "D'accord, quelque chose qui fleurit."

"Je vais le dire aux autres," dit Connie, courant hors de la chambre. Sasha le talonna, babillant avec excitation sur combien l'arbre devra être gros et ce que devrai dire leur plaque.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir faire un voyage à l'arboretum." soupira Rivaille.

"Les arbres sont plutôt pas mal, je suppose," dit Eren avec mélancolie.

Rivaille acquiesça. "Ils nous survivent."

….

_5 mois, 5 jours_

"Vous êtes près ?" Rivaille les regarda tous avec sérieux.

"Attendez les gars," Connie tendit un bras devant le petit rassemblement qui se tenait juste devant la porte menant au jardin nord de l'hôpital. Il les regarda tous avec grand sérieux, laissant le suspense monté. "Ça pourrait nous tuer."

Ymir lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, mais Connie ne laissa pas son rire diminué face à la blague qu'il venait de faire. Les gamins morts et leur humour noir. Ils étaient tous devant une sortie relativement peu empruntée, juste à la fin de l'escalier des employés. Rivaille devait être prudent dans ses interactions avec les patients du sixième service. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement à avoir à expliquer aux ressources humaines pourquoi des gens rapportaient qu'il avait apparemment des conversations avec lui même. Rivaille ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en dehors de l'hôpital dans le froid d'un matin d'Octobre. Il faisait soleil, avec une légère brise qui soulevait doucement ses cheveux noirs, les poussant légèrement dans ses yeux. Il tint la porte pour eux tous, attendant que le premier face un pas à l'extérieur.

Reiner passa devant doucement, et avec une grande inspiration, il fit un pas dehors. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses poings serrés, mais il ne montrait aucune indication externe de son inconfort. Au lieu de cela, ils attendirent tous silencieusement que Reiner affronte sa tempête intérieure. Après quelques minutes de tension, ses sourcils commencèrent à se détendre légèrement et ses poings se desserrent. Sa respiration aussi se ralentit et il bougea ses bras rapidement pour être sûr qu'il puisse toujours les bouger. Avec un soupir chargé de tension, il se tourna vers le rassemblement dans l'entrée et hocha la tête avec encouragements, un sourire indécis sur son visage. "Le temps est agréable," offrit il.

Bertholdt se lança en second, à la surprise de beaucoup de monde. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement avenant et il semblait toujours rester à l'écart dans chaque situation. Il avait un air confiant dans le regard, cependant, et il ne fit même pas une pause avant de franchir la porte. Une fois dehors il cligna des yeux rapidement un certain nombre de fois, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il était. Il semblait confus et légèrement paniqué. Reiner pausa une large main sur son épaule à ce moment, lui accordant un sourire encouragent. Bertholdt sembla reprendre pied après une minute ou deux et rendit le sourire nerveusement. "C'est sympa," dit il simplement.

"Oh, très bien," Jean soupira. "Allons tous planter un arbre," grommela il, se glissant à l'extérieur. Il fixa le sol pendant quelques minutes avant de regarder le ciel avec défiance. Il moqua, "Ce n'était pas si terrible." renvoyant un sourire au groupe toujours dans l'entrée, il appela, "Est-ce que vous allez sortir à la fin ? Vous êtes déjà mort, bande de cons. Saisissez votre chance." il les incita avec impatience.

Ymir jeta un regard à Connie, comme lui offrant la prochaine chance de franchir la porte. "Les dames d'abord," offrit Connie avec malice.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ymir franchit la porte, dépassa le petit groupe déjà dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une bonne distance de sécurité. Puis elle se planta dans le sol, luttant contre son angoisse en privé.

Connie regarda nerveusement entre Eren, Sasha et Annie. Sasha et Eren semblaient terrifiés, mais Annie semblait simplement vaguement mélancolique. Réalisant que personne n'allait se porter volontaire pour la suite, Connie se frotta les mains nerveusement comme s'il était sur le point de faire un spectacle devant une énorme foule. "Merde, merde, merde," répéta il, se donnant du courage. Il arriva finalement à se décider à trottiner à l'extérieur là au se tenaient Reiner, Bertholdt et Jean. Son visage se tordit sous l'effort et ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement, mais Reiner attrapa son bras, le tenant debout. Après un moment, Connie éloigna la main de Reiner. "Je vais bien, je vais bien," rejeta il, bien que cela sonna plus comme un encouragement personnel que pour le bien des autres personnes présentes.

Annie fit un pas en avant doucement jusqu'à ce que ses orteils soient alignés avec le bord de la sortie. Elle regarda au delà des jardin de l'hôpital, regardant la rue où des voitures passaient avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle secoua lentement la tête avant de battre en retraite vers le groupe encore dans le bâtiment. "Pas aujourd'hui," dit elle faiblement. Avec ça, elle retourna en direction de l'aile numéro six et disparue dans l'hôpital. Reiner et Bertholdt regardèrent son dos battant en retraite avec des expressions de déception.

Eren et Sasha se regardaient l'un l'autre avec nervosité. Rivaille tenta de les attirer dehors. "On a pas toute la journée," dit il, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience dans sa voix. Il avait gardé un œil sur Eren pendant qu'ils avaient parcouru l'hôpital plus tôt, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'aile numéro six. Eren était clairement gêné et semblait régulièrement vouloir partir en courant en sens inverse avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la sortie. Sasha n'avait pas été en meilleur état. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cet accro dans le plan.

"Allé Sasha," pleurnicha Connie. "C'est pas si terrible."

Sasha semblait vouloir déglutir sans pouvoir y parvenir. Ses yeux étaient ronds et ses mains tremblaient visiblement. Elle fit un premier pas vers la porte. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle fit un autre pas. Finalement elle se retrouva au bord de l'encadrement de la porte, juste là où Annie s'était arrêtée avant de battre en retraite. Sasha tendit sa main tremblante avec précaution vers l'extérieur, elle l'agita dans l'air, comme si elle s'attendait à prendre feu ou un truc du genre.

Elle leva le pied et sembla sur le point de faire un pas dehors, mais soudainement son souffle se prit dans sa gorge et elle retira rapidement sa main et sa jambe comme si elle avait été brûlé. Avec un soupir de colère, elle s'assit sans élégance dans l'entrée, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, une larme de frustration descendant sur sa joue. "Bordel," marmonna elle.

Connie lui souri tristement, et s'avança pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui tapota le dos et haussa les épaules. "On y arrivera la prochaine fois," dit il doucement.

Sasha laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se détendit, hochant la tête. "La prochaine fois," dit elle, résolue.

"La prochaine fois," accorda Eren avec gratitude. Il avait semblé être sur le point de fondre depuis qu'il avait quitté l'aile numéro six, donc Rivaille ne l'incita pas plus.

"La prochaine fois," Rivaille accorda.

TBC

Gravityy : Merci pour tes reviews, contente que tu aime. Vraiment je ne faisait que réctifié le tir mais le site continuait d'effacer mes docteur Smith, maintenant chez moi en tous cas ça apparaît.

Cette fic est pleine d'humour malgré le fond dramatique. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine mais bon...la vie va comme elle viens on verra si je pourrai m'y tenir


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 4 : Gainier Rouge**

_5 mois, 4 jours_

Le moral de tout le sixième service était quelque peu bas depuis que Sasha et Eren avaient échoué dans leur tentative de quitter l'hôpital. C'était comme si les autres voulaient célébrer leur nouvelle liberté limitée mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas fâcher Eren et Sasha. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus les laisser derrière. Donc un consensus silencieux avait été mis en place, où personne ne parlait de ce sujet. Du moins, ils n'en parleraient pas immédiatement. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs.

Donc tandis que Rivaille faisait silencieusement sa ronde ce jour là , vérifiant les moniteurs, notant les signes vitaux, et prenant des notes dans leurs dossiers médicaux, il y avait peu de motivation à une véritable conversation. Ils étaient tous étalés dans la chambre d'Eren, visiblement absorbé dans leurs propres pensées. L'air était si lourd de mélancolie que Rivaille avait été effectivement enclin à leur faire relâcher la tension s'il en avait eu la capacité, ce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas. Il était loin d'être qualifié pour n'importe quelle activité nécessaire pour retrouver la bonne humeur, alors qu'il resta silencieux, en dehors du bruit de son stylo sur son bloc note.

Le silence morose fut finalement brisé par un faible gloussement semblant provenir de nulle part. Tout le monde se tourna automatiquement vers la source de l'interruption du lourd silence, et ils trouvèrent un Reiner souriant, riant calmement tout seul. Remarquant l'attention soudaine des résidents du service, il cessa ses gloussements avec un léger embarras.

"Pardon, pardon," dit il, essayant de repousser leur inquiétude avec un geste de la main. "Je me rappelais juste d'une blague stupide que mon vieux racontait aux réunions de famille. " Un sourire tendre était toujours sur le visage, un air lointain dans son regard.

"Les blagues de réunions de famille sont les pires," grogna Jean.

"Ouais probablement quand c'est toi qui les racontes," Murmura Eren à Connie, se gratifiant d'un faible ricanement.

"Ce n'est même pas si marrant," continua Reiner, se reprenant de son rire. "C'est juste tellement stupide."

"Et alors, Connie aussi, mais on pense tous qu'il fait rire," dit Sasha, avec un sourire complice à Connie.

Connie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il sembla reconsidérer pendant un moment avant de la refermer, haussant les épaules avec résignation. "Dit là ta blague," ajouta il simplement.

Reiner soupira. "Tu l'auras voulu." il prit un moment pour rassembler ses mots avant de ce lancer. "D'accord, d'accord. Donc il y avait ce couple marié et un jour, la femme tombe très malade et finie par en mourir. Elle va au paradis et tombe devant un grand portail. Il y a un ange qui garde le portail, et elle demande à l'ange comment faire pour entrée au paradis. Et l'ange lui répond que chacun doit épeler un mot pour entrée au paradis. Alors elle demande à l'ange ce qu'elle doit épeler. L'ange réfléchit pendant une minute avant de décider qu'elle doive lui épeler le mot 'amour'. La femme l'épelle correctement-"

"Rebondissement," interrompit Connie, avant que Sasha ne lui frappe le bras, faisant signe à Reiner de continuer.

"La femme l'épelle correctement, et l'ange la laisse rentrée au paradis. De nombreuses années plus tard, l'ange demande à la femme de surveiller le portail pour lui pendant qu'il s'occupe d'une autre affaire. Pendant qu'elle surveille le portail, son mari apparaît de l'autre côté. Lui aussi lui demande comment il peut entrer au paradis, elle l'informe qu'il doit aussi épeler un mot. Elle est si heureuse de le revoir et lui demande comment c'est passer le reste de sa vie. Il lui répond que c'était merveilleux il a épousé l'infirmière qui s'était occupé de sa femme quand elle était malade, ils ont eu beaucoup d'enfants tous les deux et il est mort paisiblement dans son sommeil à un âge avancé. Puis le mari lui demande quel mot il doit épeler pour aller au paradis. "A ce moment Reiner fut pris d'une autre crise de rire silencieux. Pas ce bruyant et agaçant rire qui était typique des patients de l'aile numéro six, mais plutôt, un rire silencieux qui lui secouait les épaules et ne faisait aucun bruit.

"Et après ?" demanda Jean avec impatience.

A travers son rire silencieux, Reiner parvint à souffler, "Tchécoslovaquie."

Les réactions allèrent du sourire poli au froncement de sourcil et différents bruits de déception.

"Ce n'est même pas drôle," sorti Reiner, essuyant les larmes de ces yeux. "C'est juste que, maintenant que je suis presque mort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer si cette stupide blague m'arrivait. Je me vois aux portes du paradis, incapable d'épeler un mot trop compliqué. C'est littéralement la seule chose que j'arrive à imaginer de la vie après la mort. Pas de chérubins chantant, pas de chœur angélique, pas de magnifique champ de fleurs. Juste moi planté stupidement devant le portail, souhaitant avoir prêté plus attention au cours de Mr. Keith.

Ils se mirent tous à rire plus ou moins à ce moment et Rivaille saisi l'opportunité pour gribouiller quelque chose sur le dossier médical de Reiner. Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et Reiner regarda finalement Rivaille, des larmes toujours dans ses yeux, un large sourire sur son visage. Rivaille lui montra son dossier, lui montrant ce qu'il avait écrit au dos.

"Ne l'oublie pas," dit Rivaille sévèrement. " Engages-toi à t'en rappeler."

Le sixième service une fois de plus fondis en rire.

….

Hanji réussi à coincer Rivaille plus tard ce jour-là, attrapant son bras pour le traîner à la cafeteria pour un vrai repas. Elle lança les commandes au caissier, commandant pour elle et Rivaille, tandis qu'il regardait sans pouvoir rien y faire. Essayer d'argumenter avec Hanji signifiait généralement plus de problèmes que ça en valait la peine.

Quand ils eurent leurs nourritures quelques minutes plus tard, Hanji poussa Rivaille dans une chaise en plastique de la cafétéria et déposa plusieurs sortes de nourritures frites devant lui. "Pas de nourriture saine aujourd'hui l'infirmier," annonça elle triomphalement. "Prend du poids, où attend toi à un double pontage en essayant !"

Rivaille commença à manger sans protester et Hanji lança un poing victorieux en l'air avant d'entamer son assiette, bien plus saine en comparaison. "Tu es au courant que Petra a eut une promotion ? Auruo me semble un peu fâché de ne plus être son supérieur, mais je pense qu'il est surtout mécontent qu'elle ne travaille plus pour lui maintenant. Il est tellement-"

"Quel genre d'arbre qui fleurit peut bien pousser dans ce climat ?" interrompit Rivaille.

Hanji redressa un sourcil, la suspicion marquée partout sur son visage. Rivaille tenta de la regarder avec désintérêt, ne se laissant pas faire par son regard pénétrant. La compréhension sembla faire s'illuminer ses yeux et elle fit un sourire malicieux. "Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voire avec le bosquet des patients, je me trompe ? " Rivaille resta silencieux. "Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait que tu veuille aider une bande de gens désincarné et mort à planté un arbre dans un geste peu caractéristique de compassion, je me trompe ?"

"Non," Dit Rivaille allant au fait, remplissant sa bouche de nourriture pour essayer de coupé court à la conversation.

"Tu ne te serais pas attaché aux-dit gens mort ? Insista elle, avec un sourire plein de dents.

"Non," Répéta Rivaille la bouche pleine.

"Si tu te sens concerné," pipa une voix familière à côté de Rivaille. Il se tourna pour trouver Eren, souriant depuis le siège voisin de Rivaille maintenant occuper. "Admets simplement que tu nous aimes," chantonna il.

"Dégage," siffla Rivaille.

"Oh, calme toi," dit Hanji. "Je ne vais dire à personne que tu as un cœur, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi." elle fit un signe de croix sur son cœur.

"Et moi," ajouta Eren, imitant le même mouvementent de croix sur son cœur. "Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ?"

"Elle travaille dans le département développement et enseignement," murmura sèchement Rivaille.

"C'est ce que je fais," accorda Hanji, regarda Rivaille avec étonnement.

"Elle me parait sympa." songea Eren.

"Arrête," prévint Rivaille.

"Arrêter quoi ?" Hanji s'arrêta, son sandwich à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Rien," dit rapidement Rivaille.

Eren semblait être sur le point de se pisser dessus tellement il avait du mal à se retenir de rire et Rivaille essaya de lui écraser le pied aussi discrètement que possible sous la table. Il appuya lourdement son pied sur le premier pied qu'il trouve, et Hanji cria, sursautant sur sa chaise.

"Désolé !" commença Rivaille. "C'était nerveux," offrit il lamentablement.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" bouda Hanji.

"Tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air," chantonna Eren dans son oreille.

"_Tu_ es en train de tout foutre en l'air," retourna Rivaille.

"Je ne fais rien !" pleurnicha Hanji.

Rivaille se pencha en urgence, envahissant l'espace personnel d'Hanji. "Écoute espèce de catastrophe à lunette," siffla il. "Il y a un gamin mort qui me murmure des conneries dans l'oreille pour essayer de me rendre dingue." il désigna durement le siegesiège qu'Eren occupait.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'aide," fit remarquer Eren.

Rivaille se retourna sur Eren. "J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'aide !" il cria pratiquement.

Hanji rit nerveusement, "Je le vois bien."

Rivaille laissa son front percuter la table avec un peu plus d'élan que nécessaire et commença à se masser le cuir-chevelu. "Hanji," grogna il, sa voix étouffée par la table. "Ce n'est plus le Sixième Sens."

"C'est quoi alors," lui accorda elle.

"Je crois que j'ai contourné The Breakfast Club et que je suis allé droit sur Vol Au Dessus d'Un Nid de Coucou."

"Est-ce que tu es Jack Nicholson ?" demanda elle avec sympathie.

Eren ronronna son accord. "Tu fais un bon Jack Nicholson."

Rivaille se frappa le front répétitivement contre la table.

Hanji soupira avec contentement. "Le Gainier rouge."

Rivaille releva des yeux circonspects. "Quoi ?"

"Un Gainier rouge. Plante un Gainier rouge. Ils sont vraiment beaux." il releva son visage de la table pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle le regardait avec tendresse, son visage posé dans sa main, un léger sourire sur le visage. "Plante le cet arbre, Rivaille. Rends ces gamins morts heureux, hein ?" Elle rassembla ses ordures et laissa Rivaille assis là, avachi dans sa chaise.

Eren lui enfonça son doigt dans les côtes. "Ouais, rends ces gamins morts heureux."

"Un Gainier rouge, hein ?" Rivaille reposa son menton sur la table, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Eren.

….

Rivaille parvint finalement à intimider Eren suffisamment pour qu'il retourne dans l'aile numéro six pour qu'il puisse finir quelques tâches aux Centre médical de la clinique. Les heures à faire au Centre médical était probablement ce qu'il détestait le plus, vu que cela impliquait de prendre la température de gamins pleins de morve et assurer leurs parents qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le Centre, il remarqua Sasha et Connie qui se prélassait dans l'une des salles d'attente les moins fréquenté de l'aile numéro trois. Il s'arrêta au comptoir adjacent pour prendre quelques papiers, et bien sûr, peut être qu'il écoutait leur conversation pendant qu'il avait encore le luxe de ne pas avoir été remarquer.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas essayée, "affirma Connie nonchalamment.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais qu'à rester dans le service pendant que vous autres irez planter l'arbre. Je regarderais depuis la fenêtre ou ailleurs.," dit Sasha, essayant durement de ne pas paraître déçu.

Il y eut un silence significatif et Rivaille pensa qu'ils avaient fini de discuter de ça. Au final, cependant, Connie soupira et se tourna pour faire face au dos de Sasha dans sa position allongée. "Est-ce que c'est à propos de l'accident ?" demanda il directement.

Son visage se tordit de colère et elle sembla sur le point de le nier, mais elle lança ses mains en frustration. "Oh, probablement. C'est juste," elle laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. "Oublie ça. Je resterais dans le service."

"Sasha," Connie se renfrogna. "On est un peu mort. Si ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, je ne sais pas quand ça le sera. On a été idiots, on a fait des conneries. Il est trop tard pour revenir la dessus maintenant."

"Ouais, mais c'était un peu ma faute," fit elle remarquer.

"Peu être," concéda Connie. Elle le fusilla du regard et il laissa échapper un doux rire. "Mais c'est aussi de la mienne."

"Tu n'étais pas au volant," se moqua Sasha . "J'ai pas juste foutu ma vie en l'air, j'ai aussi foutu la tienne. C'est tellement frustrant," grogna elle. "Et tous les jours je dois voir ta stupide tronche pour me rappeler combien j'ai merdé sur ce coup."

"J'aurai moi aussi crashé la voiture, Sasha," il ria. "J'étais bourré moi aussi."

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le volant ?" demanda elle. "Tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça."

Connie hocha la tête pensivement. "Ouais. Merci d'avoir été l'idiote qui nous a tués pour que je n'ai pas eu à le faire," dit il sincèrement. "Et merci pour avoir foiré notre mort aussi. Ça serait tellement nul si tu n'étais pas presque morte avec moi."

Elle le fixa. "C'est quand tu veux," cracha elle.

"Lâche tout, Sasha," persista Connie.

Elle regarda ses pieds avec désespoir. "Comment je fais ?"

"Et si tu commençais par te pardonner ?" suggéra Connie. "Il n'y a plus que toi pour t'en vouloir."

Elle attrapa sa main, lui tournant toujours le dos, et la serra légèrement. "Tu es un crétin. J'aimerais bien que tu me haïsses simplement," marmonna elle.

"On est deux crétins," corrigea il.

"J'irais dehors dès demain même si ça devait me tuer," affirma Sasha avec résolution., relâchant sa main."

"Tu ne pense pas que tu es déjà suffisamment morte ?" Connie rigola.

Rivaille se tourna pour partir, mais il entendit le rire de Sasha alors qu'il se retirait et son commentaire final, "J'essaye de battre le record." Rivaille s'accorda mentalement avec la résolution de Sasha. Il allait planter ce fichu arbre même si ça devait le tuer. Et la fatigue que ces maudis gamins lui infligeait pouvait tout aussi bien le conduire jusque là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tomba de nouveau sur Hanji, qui se faufilait dans les couloirs pour éviter ses superviseurs. Il se dirigea droit sur elle, s'arrêtant directement derrière elle.

"Où est-ce que je peux acheter un Gainier rouge ? " exigea il

Elle sursauta visiblement, et laissa échapper un long soupir, plaçant une main sur son cœur pour se calmer. "Mince," soupira elle. "Va y doucement Nicholson. Prévient une fille avant de faire ça."

….

Avant que Rivaille ne termine sa journée il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de reporter le dossier d'Eren dans l'ordinateur et fit un saut rapide au sixième service. Eren était assis face à la fenêtre, mais aucun des autres n'était en vue, alors il essaya de reprendre le dossier dans le , alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre, Eren parla sans se détourner de la fenêtre. "Eh, Rivaille ?" demanda il calmement.

Rivaille soupira et retira sa main de la poignée. "Quoi ?"

"Tu y crois toi, aux paradis et aux autres trucs ?"

"Oh je t'en prie ne m'oblige pas à avoir cette conversation avec toi," dit Rivaille. Il n'avait pas de réponse, et il était bien trop peu payé pour ça.

"Je me fou un peu de ce que tu vas dire," Eren se mit à rire, se tournant finalement pour faire face à Rivaille. "Je ne suis pas particulièrement investi dans cette idée et je ne cherche définitivement pas une réponse. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce que tu penses."

Rivaille réfléchit pendant in instant et haussa les épaules. " honnêtement ? Je pense qu'on est tous agnostiques au fond de nous jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de suffisamment bon ou de mauvais se produise pour nous faire croire ou non ? Les gens croient parce qu'ils en ont besoin. Ils nient parce qu'ils en ont besoin aussi. En tout cas les gens veulent croire qu'il y a une raison derrière ce qui leur arrive de bien ou de mal, peu importe que ce soit un dieu pour eux ou non. Peu importe ce qui est vrai en fait.

"Ça n'a pas du tout d'importance ?" Eren sembla septique.

"Pas pendant la durée de vie. " Rivaille secoua la tête. "On ne va jamais avoir de preuve alors pourquoi ça serait important ? Croit si ça t'aide. N'y crois pas si ça t'aide. Choisi ce qui te permet de continuer ta journée."

"Ça semble manquer de profondeur," accusa il.

"Quoi, tu crois en Dieu ?" répondit Rivaille sur la défensive.

"Qui ne voudrait _pas _y croire ? Fit remarque Eren.

"Je ne sais pas," moqua Rivaille. "Peu être quelqu'un qui porte son casque chaque jour béni d'un jour de travail sur un chantier sauf un jour, et que là un marteau et lâché sur son cerveau dans un accident débile ? Peu être quelqu'un pour qui 'Dieu' n'as été rien d'autre qu'un connard ? C'est juste une intuition."

Eren se mis à rire. "Waouh, d'accord, d'accord," dit il, levant les mains en reddition. "Harcèlement du témoin. Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait le procès de Dieu ici. Est ce que je peux demander un ajournement ? Toute cette court de kangourou est un peu épuisante pour ma constitution."

Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel. "Eren," dit il avec sérieux. "Je me contrefous de ce que tu peut bien croire. Crois en ce que tu veux du moment que ça te permet de continuer à vivre ta vie, parce qu'il se peut qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre."

Eren hocha la tête avec tristesse. "J'aimerais que tu aies de meilleures choses à dire des fois."

Rivaille se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, se massant les tempes. "Ouais, moi aussi gamin."

"Mikasa ne croit pas en Dieu. Elle pense qui s'il y avait un Dieu maman ne serai pas morte et papa ne serait pas parti."

"Et j'aurais un meilleur boulot." ajouta Rivaille.

"Ouais, et je serais bien vivant."

"Et j'aurais une belle voiture," fit remarquer Rivaille.

"Les gens m'apporteraient autre chose que des fleurs," dit Eren, souriant.

"Dieu fait un boulot de merde," conclut Rivaille.

Eren se mit à rire un peu plus fort à ça. "Plutôt, ouais."

TBC

vava : Je me donne du mal promis, mais un chapitre par semaine et le plus rapide que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Ravis que tu ais laisser un commentaire.

Gravityy : J'espère que tu continuera à aimer encore cette fic. Eren et persistant, il fera flancher Rivaille tôt où tard même s'il sait que tomber amoureux d'un gamin mort et qui va l'être définitivement dans moins de six mois ne lui apportera pas que du bon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Beta Correction : Merci à Sarouille-70 pour son aide.**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 5 : Franchir les portes**

_5 mois, 2 jours_

"C'est une plaisanterie ?" grommela Eren, regardant par la fenêtre avec air distinct d'irritation.

Rivaille releva les yeux de ses vérifications. Eren ne semblait pas enclin à élaborer, alors Rivaille le rejoint à la fenêtre pour se mettre au courant de ce qui l'irritait. À sa grande surprise, Sasha et Connie étaient à l'extérieur dans les jardins nord essayant de grimper à l'un des plus gros arbres, riant très visiblement."

"Est-ce que je suis vraiment le seul qui n'arrive pas à sortir ?"

Rivaille haussa les épaules. "Annie ne peut pas non plus."

Eren ignora la remarque avec un geste de la main. "Annie est différente. Ça ne semble même pas l'affecter. Elle est du genre à garder ses problèmes pour elle même."

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'elle soit la moins chiante," pensa Rivaille de vive voix. "Tu crois qu'elle donne des cours ?"

Eren se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Très bien monsieur-je-sais-tout. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne peux pas sortir ?"

Rivaille considéra une autre réponse maligne, mais se ravisa. Il se trouvait un peu perplexe devant le fait qu'Eren ne pouvait pas se décider à quitter l'hôpital, en dépit du succès des autres. Sasha n'en avait pas été capable, mais maintenant elle y arrivait pour une quelconque raison. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Sasha et Connie et considéra que peut être ça avait à voir avec la capacité soudaine de Sasha à faire face à l'angoisse de laisser son corps derrière. Rivaille retourna son attention sur les deux dehors. Sasha essayait maintenant de faire tomber Connie de l'arbre. Elle semblait bien plus heureuse, cependant, que ce qu'elle avait été quand Rivaille l'avait rencontrée. Sourire et rire étaient ses réglages par défaut, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont son visage était posé. Il y avait une certaine libération sur ses traits.

Rivaille se tourna vers Eren. "Est-ce que tu es OK avec le fait d'être mort ?" Eren ne lui répondit qu'avait un air légèrement agacé. Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel, "Je veux dire, est-ce que, tu as beaucoup de regret ou je ne sais quoi?"

"Ouais, mourir,"fit Eren d'un humour froid.

"Oh, laisse tomber," grommela Rivaille.

Eren se tourna pour lui faire face, retirant finalement ses yeux de la fenêtre. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est juste que," Rivaille fit une pause pendant un instant. "Peut-être que tu es trop attaché à ton corps. Comme si, tu ne pensais pas réellement être mort ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ou il y a quelque chose qu'il te reste à faire, quelqu'un à qui tu dois dire quelque chose, ou autres. Je ne sais pas, des conneries inachevées de fantôme," Rivaille fit un geste vague. Eren ne fit que secouer la tête d'incompréhension. "Quelqu'un que tu dois hanter ? Quelqu'un qui te doit de l'argent ? Un amour à sens unique ?" Eren continua de secouer la tête. "Une insatisfaction générale avec la vie ? Rien de tout ça ne t'évoque quelque chose ?" Eren haussa les épaules. "Tu crois toujours qu'il y a une chance pour que tu te réveilles?"

Eren se figea en entendant celle-ci. Définitivement de l'hésitation, nota Rivaille. Les sourcils de Rivaille se détendirent dans un léger air de compassion. "Est-ce que c'est ça?"

Eren sembla confus. "C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre. Plutôt, je ne pense pas que je vais soudainement revenir à la vie ou autre. J'ai compris ça. Ce n'est pas un téléfilm du dimanche après-midi." Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, posant ses coudes sur le rebord de manière à pouvoir tenir son visage dans ses mains. "j'ai juste jamais pensé que je ne pourrais rien dire avant de mourir. Comme, eh Mikasa merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Ou, eh Armin, merci pour être resté réviser après les cours avec moi tous les jours. Ils me rendent visite ici, et c'est comme s'ils savent que je suis mort, mais qu'une partie d'eux n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Et honnêtement, c'est dur pour moi d'être d'accord quand ils ne le sont pas."

Rivaille hocha silencieusement la tête.

"C'est comme quand tu lis un très bon livre." Eren parlait beaucoup avec ses mains, nota Rivaille. Chacun de ses arguments devait être mis en valeur par un geste de la main. Si Eren perdait ses mains, il perdrait très vraisemblablement la capacité de parler également. "Et la fin livre est juste bien, mais tellement soudaine. Et tu tournes les pages après la fin en espérant voir un épilogue. Mais à la place, il y a une flopée de remerciements ou de notes de l'auteur ou quelque chose d'autre. Des fois même il n'y a rien du tout." il passa une main lentement dans ses cheveux. "Et c'est tellement frustrant, parce que l'histoire principale est terminée mais tu sais que le temps ne sait pas arrêter pour les personnages qui restaient à la fin. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir et tu as envie d'être là avec eux plus que toute autre chose. Tu veux que l'histoire continue jusqu'à ce que tout le monde cesse d'exister, mais au lieu de ça l'auteur écrit 'Fin' et s'attend à ce que tu crois que rien d'autre n'arrive. Pourtant quelque chose se passe," grommela il. "Beaucoup de choses se passent probablement. Comme, une infinité de choses."

Rivaille rit légèrement en entendant cela et Eren se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris sur le visage. Rivaille retrouva rapidement son impassibilité et s'en retourna vers sa prise de notes. "Donc tu veux un épilogue," offrit Rivaille par dessus son épaule.

Eren rit lui aussi légèrement. "Franchement, je pense que je veux une suite. Quelque chose comme, une suite en plusieurs volumes."

Rivaille hocha la tête. "Tu es dans l'épilogue, gamin. Là maintenant. Fait quelque chose qui au moins satisfasse le lecteur."

"Ouais, mais personne ne saura jamais qu'il existe un épilogue. Il est certain que Mikasa ne le lira pas. Armin non plus. Pas mes professeurs. Ni mon père, si jamais il lit des livres. Il n'y a que toi qui as gagné l'extension."

"Désolé," offrit Rivaille. "Je partagerais bien, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un me croira qu'il existe une extension." Eren se contenta de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. "Mais tu sais," songea Rivaille. "Est-ce que tu aimais moins l'histoire quand il n'y avait pas d'épilogue ? Je crois que tu es inquiet que les gens détestent l'histoire à cause de la fin. J'ai lu plein de bon livre avec une fin de merde."

Eren fit un petit sourire. "Peut-être que les fins sont simplement merdiques par définition."

Rivaille attrapa le poignet d'Eren et le tira de manière à ce qu'Eren ne le suive hors de la chambre et hors du sixième service. Rivaille ne relâcha son poignet que quand il fit certain qu'Eren le suivait . "Aller, morveux, " dit il d'une voix traînante, une inflexion ennuyée caractéristique dans son intonation. "L'épilogue va être ennuyeux à mourir si tu ne peux même pas sortir de ce fichu hôpital. C'est le moment de rassembler ton courage."

Ils passèrent dans les couloirs, évitant des visiteurs perdus et des médecins distraits jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent l'escalier des employées. En bas de cet escalier, Rivaille ouvrit la porte et montra l'extérieur à Eren de façon autoritaire. "C'est maintenant ou jamais, gamin." Eren s'arrêta dans l'entrée, clignant des yeux rapidement avant que Rivaille n'attrape son haut et ne le jette sans cérémonie dans le jardin. Eren trébucha, tentant de ne pas tomber en avant la tête la première, mais il échoua. Il se redressa en utilisant ses coudes, grognant fortement. Rivaille se tenait au dessus de lui, les bras croisés. "Tu es mort, morveux," défia il. "Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ? Écrire ton épilogue, ou courir à l'intérieur comme une poule mouillée et passée directement aux remerciements ?"

Après une minute, les épaules d'Eren semblèrent se détendre. "P'tain de brute," haleta Eren. "Tu ne peux pas – je ne suis pas," bredouilla il, terminant avec un son impossible à identifier qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme une vieille voiture essayant de démarrer.

"Utilise tes mots," dit Rivaille, incapable de garder le ton condescendant dans sa voix. "Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec ça avant."

Eren grogna et tenta un coup de pied, attrapant l'arrière des jambes de Rivaille et celui-ci se retrouva les fesses sur le gazon à côté d'Eren. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, essayant de se refaire à la gravité. "Maintenant qui est une brute ?" dit finalement Rivaille, retrouvant sa voix tandis qu'il massait son derrière douloureux.

Eren roula sur le dos, un sourire incroyablement large sur son visage, ses yeux vert brillant joyeusement dans le soleil du matin. Il semblait bien plus heureux que ce Rivaille avait jamais vue chez lui. Inspirant un bon coup, il ferma les yeux, toujours son sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux tandis que l'air d'Octobre les envoyait dans son visage, ce qui faisait que le soleil donnait différentes couleurs à ses cheveux, quelque différentes teintes de marrons et même des soupçons occasionnels de blond. Il semblait étonnamment en paix. Rivaille était presque inquiet qu'il ne disparaisse là maintenant, ayant accompli son truc inachevé de fantôme. Les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent et il regarda directement dans les yeux de Rivaille. Lui-même n'avait pas été conscient qu'il fixait Eren et détourna nonchalamment le regard, comme si ça avait été son plan depuis le début. "Je n'étais même pas le dernier à-" Eren s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils dans la direction derrière Rivaille.

Rivaille se tourna pour trouver Annie, les bras joints dans son dos, se promenant dans le jardin. Eren ferma sa bouche avec un clac bruyant. "Bon, ben merde alors," dit il en toute neutralité. "Quant à elle- je croyais," il laissa traîner. "Euh, peu importe."

Annie remarqua leur attention et hocha la tête pour les saluer avant de recommencer sa sorte de marche militaire sur la pelouse. "Je crois qu'on peut planter l'arbre maintenant," songea Eren, regardant le dos d'Annie s'en aller.

Rivaille se moqua. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez, bande de gamin morts, avec ce foutu arbre ?"

Eren haussa les épaules. "C'est notre épilogue, je suppose."

"C'est un épilogue un peu nul."

"Oh, je t'emmerde," Eren se mit à rire.

….

Rivaille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils restèrent tous les deux assis là pratiquement tout le reste de la journée, Rivaille oubliant honteusement toute sorte de travail de surveillance qu'il devait faire dans le service. Cependant, il était assez confiant qu'aucuns de ses patients n'allaient se lever et s'enfuir. Le temps était étonnamment doux pour une journée d'Octobre et personne ne requérait vraiment ses services, alors il resta assis à apprécier la journée, reconnaissant du fait qu'Eren ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de maintenir une conversation. En fait, ils ne parlèrent pratiquement pas. A un moment Connie et Sasha les virent et se joignirent à eux sur le gazon. Rivaille s'était attendu à ce que cela sonne la fin de leur tranquillité et du silence entendu, mais ils l'étonnèrent en maintenant ce calme, ne prononçant pas un mot. Les quartes restèrent seulement à paraisser à un seul endroit. Et pour la première foi, Rivaille apprécia tous les riens que faisaient les patients de l'aile numéro six d'une certaine façon. Rien n'était vraiment si terrible. Personne ne regardait Rivaille, alors il laissa un petit sourire venir rendre grâce à ses traits pendant une minute ou deux. Et puis quoi, pensa il. Si on ne pouvait pas être heureux de rien, alors de quoi pouvait on l'être ?

….

Cette nuit-là, Rivaille quitta le service en se sentant plus léger que ce qu'il avait été depuis bien longtemps. Tandis qu'il partait, Connie et Sasha étaient en train de raconter une histoire plutôt vulgaire à propos d'une de leurs nuits universitaires de débauche, plus pour amuser le service. Il s'arrêta à son casier dans la salle de pause pour prendre sa veste et tomba encore dans une embuscade d'Hanji qui lui frappa soudainement le dos.

"Je jure devant Dieu que tu me poursuis," toussa Rivaille.

"Oh, mais oui," répondit Hanji sérieusement. Rivaille avait peur de lui demander si c'était une blague ou non. Hanji baissa la voix dans un murmure discret. "J'ai la came."

Rivaille fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle fit frétiller les siens. Il leva finalement un sourcil confus.

"Pas ce genre de came," rit elle. "On travaille dans le domaine de la santé, grand malade. Non, non, non j'ai parlé à Petra et elle a un ami qui possède un arboretum. Petra pense qu'elle peut te réserver un Gainier rouge."

"Merci, Hanji."

"Petra peut t'avoir une ristourne mais elle ne peut pas l'avoir gratis. Ça coûtera toujours quelque chose comme, 150 billets, ce qui est vraiment un bon prix. Si tu veux mon avis, et je sais que tu t'en fous, prends le à ce prix. Tu trouveras pas mieux," continua elle.

"Hanji-"

"Quant à le planter, je n'ais aucune idée de comment tu comptes faire ça par toi même. Ce n'est pas un petit bébé arbre. C'est lourd comme merde. On parle de quelque chose comme, vingt ou trente kilos à la livraison. Probablement plus en considérant-"

"Hanji !" interrompit Rivaille, lui tapant le front avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Elle recalibra son attention sur lui. "Merci," dit il fermement. "Vraiment."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne le répéterais pas," grommela il.

Hanji l'observa pendant un instant, la tête inclinée sur le côté. "Tu es bien différent ses derniers temps," fit elle remarquer. "J'avais raison," songea elle. "Ce travail est bien pour toi." Rivaille haussa les épaules. "Ces gamin morts sont bien pour toi eux aussi," ajouta elle.

"Ça reste à voir," répondit il avec légèreté, lui faisant signe d'au-revoir tandis qu'il tournait les talons vers la sortie. Il faisait bien plus froid dehors que dans la journée quand il était resté dans le jardin avec Eren. Il repensa à l'air paisible sur le visage d'Eren et soupira. "D'accord." accorda-t-il à personne en particulier. "Ils sont un petit peu bien pour moi." secouant la tête tristement, il marcha silencieusement jusqu'au parking, à la recherche de sa voiture.

TBC

Gravityy : Il faut bien être un Rivaille pour pouvoir supporté Eren à longueur de journée et une Hanji pour insister à être ami avec Rivaille. Sasha and Connie no regret, on fonçait dans le mur et on le savait mais tan-pis c'était trop cool. J'admets que la relation d'Eren et de Rivaille évolue à un rythme d'escargot, on a le temps de mourir de vieillesse.

J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic, merci encore


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Beta Correction : Merci à Sarouille-70 pour son aide.**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 6 : Pneumonie**

_4 mois, 30 jours_

"Eh, Eren, " Dit Connie paresseusement. "Est-ce que tu as une liste de choses à faire avant de mourir ?"

Le temps commençait à se refroidir, une conséquence attendue de la transition vers le mois de Novembre. Toujours est-il que ça n'empêchait pas les patients de l'aile numéro six de passer la majorité de leur journée, et cela pratiquement tous les jours, à l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient capables de quitter l'hôpital, il semblait que cela devenait l'une des choses qu'ils attendaient le plus d'impatience. Rivaille lui aurait juste souhaité que ses heures arrivent en été. Le froid était bien et tout, mais rester assis dehors pendant des heures durant des soirées de Novembre froide commençait à avoir son effet sur lui. N'étant pas souvent malade, ses reniflements incessants commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais il était payé pour surveiller des patients dans le coma et tandis que n'importe qui d'autre penserait que cela constitait uniquement à surveiller des corps sans vie, Rivaille se disait que leurs âmes mortelles étaient situées plus haut dessus dans la liste des priorités. Il souhaitait juste que le froid constant les gêne autant que lui.

Eren émit un bruit évasif.

"Tu n'es pas drôle," bouda Connie.

"On est déjà mort," fit remarquer Eren. "Les listes de choses à faire sont censées être faites avant la mort."

"Ouais, est donc tu n'en avais pas avant de mourir ?" persista Connie.

"Mec, quel genre de personne âgée seulement de vingt-deux ans à une liste ? C'est plutôt morbide," Eren gloussa.

"Ouais, mais je parie qu'il y avait un tas de trucs que tu voulais faire que tu n'as jamais pu."

"Évidemment," moqua Eren.

"Bertholdt avait une liste," ajouta Connie, désignant l'homme dégingandé qui essayait de rester tranquille à l'autre bout du banc.

Bertholdt sembla un peu embarrassé que l'on prononce son nom et il agita la main dans un geste dédaigneux. "Pas vraiment. J'avais juste un peu envie de quitter le pays, mais j'étais toujours tellement occupé à enseigner. J'avais des étés complets où je pouvais voyager, mais je reportais toujours à l'année suivante. Mais ne n'est pas grave," dit il rapidement, couvrant l'envie dans sa voix.

"Je voulais apprendre à danser," offris Reiner.

"C'est débile," taquina Connie. "Danser ce n'est pas difficile."

"Ouais, parce que tu danses si bien," marmonna Sasha.

"Je voulais finir mon école de droit," Dit Annie soudainement. Tout le monde se tourna pour la regarder et elle se contenta de retourner fixer ce qu'elle regardait toujours dans le lointain.

"Pourquoi l'idée d'entrée dans une cour de tribunal et de voir année sur le banc opposé me terrifie tant ? Songea Eren, gagnant un éclat de rire de tous et un petit sourire d'Annie elle même.

"Je voulais avoir un enfant," Lança Jean avec hésitation.

"Ouais, mais le pauvre aurait dû te ressembler," pouffa Connie. Eren cogna son poing contre celui de Connie quand Jean sembla réfléchir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait mourir deux fois.

Tout le monde regarda Eren dans l'expectative, mais Sasha intervint. "Je voulais ouvrir mon propre restaurant," dit elle rêveusement.

"Avoir un restaurant veut dire servir de la nourriture, Sasha. Pas uniquement la manger," réprimanda Connie.

"Eh, Je peux cuisiner !" protesta Sasha, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un la croyait."D'accord, _Connie _" Accusa elle, prononçant son nom comme s'il était particulièrement insultant. "Que voulais tu faire avant de mourir ? Gros malin."

Connie y réfléchit pendant un instant avant de s'allonger sur la pelouse, les mains derrière la tête. "J'ai pratiquement tout fait. Je faisais exactement ce que je voulais faire avant de mordre la poussière. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu en redemander une dernière fois. Mais, c'était pratiquement tout ce que je voulais."

"Tu-es nul," dit Sasha, les sourcils froncés. "Tout ce qu'on faisait c'était faire la fête, manger dans des fast-foods, et sécher le travail au snack."

Connie se mit à rire légèrement. "Euh, c'était plutôt pas mal," conclu il, faisant un sourire à Sasha.

"Tu-es un loser," dit elle affectueusement.

"Oi, Eren. Dernière chance. Qu'est-ce que tu avais sur ta liste ?" l'appela Connie.

Eren regarda le ciel pensivement. "C'est étrange parce que j'ai en quelque sorte une liste maintenant que je suis mort. Alors, je suppose que ce n'en ait pas vraiment une ?"

"Et si on appelait ça une liste de choses à faire après la mort ?" Offrit Rivaille.

Eren fit un sourire à Rivaille. "D'accord, ça me va comme ça. Je suppose...eh bien, je veux dire, si je devais vraiment y réfléchir. Je suppose que j'aimerais bien voire un concert symphonique. N'importe quelle symphonie, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été à un bon concert."

"Ben, je sais ce que j'ai sur ma liste de chose à faire après la mort," affirma fièrement Connie. "Je veux planter un arbre pour le service numéro six dans ce stupide bosquet des patients, pour leur donner un p'tit avant goût de ce que c'est d'être sous la tombe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Il y eut différents hochements de tête et de bruits d'assentiments et ils repartirent tous dans des discussions éparpillées et disjointes sur leurs plans propos de l'arbre et de la plaque qui l'accompagnera. Rivaille cacha un bâillement, soupirant intérieurement à l'idée d'une nouvelle semaine d'heures supplémentaires dans le service. Les choses à faire étaient simples dans le sixième service, donc la pauvre âme assignée à chaque roulement était généralement soumise à plus d'heures de travaille que n'importe qui travaillent dans un secteur plus actif. La malchance de Rivaille était que le service était bien plus à gérer que quiconque ne saura jamais. Il décida de s'excuser du petit rassemblement et alla faire un tour dans le parc local puisqu'il était en pause de toute façon. Une promenade du soir dans l'air vivifiant était probablement sa seule chance pour rester éveillé durant le reste de ses heures de toute façon. Connie lui lança un appel à la prudence lui disant de prendre garde au fantôme, parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que les morts vivants n'étaient pas sympathiques.

Le parc était à un petit quart d'heure de marche de l'hôpital, avec tout son lot de bancs en bois, d'arbres colorés et un petit étang qui reflétait parfaitement le ciel les jours calmes. L'appartement de Rivaille était commodément situé dans un petit bâtiment de brique rouge à cinq minutes du parc dans un quartier calme plein de personne âgées tranquilles. Il pouvait marcher autour du lac et toujours avoir du temps pour retourner tranquillement à l'hôpital. Non pas que quelqu'un allait vérifier s'il était vraiment là ou non mais il devait tenir à jour les données et s'assurer que les corps inutiles des patients du service fonctionnaient toujours aussi normalement que le permettait leur situation. Perdu dans le brouillard d'un chemin familier et ses propres pensées routinières, il réagit un peu trop fortement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer l'arrière de son haut, se retournant vivement pour mettre un coup de poing à son assaillant.

Son assaillant lui faisait un sourire désolé, levant les bras en soumission. "Waouh, ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît !" supplia Eren avec sarcasme. "J'ai encore tellement de choses à vivre."

"Tu es conscient qu'il a des façons moins macabres d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, non ?" demanda Rivaille. C'était rhétorique de toute façon. Eren n'était probablement même pas désolé, le morveux.

Eren lui fit un sourire. Il n'était définitivement pas désolé. "J'ai simplement pensé que je pouvais me joindre à toi. Tu ne pouvais pas aller bien loin, parce que je sais que tu as encore des trucs à faire à l'hôpital.

Rivaille soupira, permettant à Eren de marcher à côté de lui. "Tu t'en fous que des gens me voient parler à moi même ? T'es même pas un peu inquiet que je finisse envoyé chez les siphonnés ? Demanda Rivaille, un faux sentiment de blessure touchant sa voix.

"Oh, je suis très inquiété par ça, mais ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait que tu parle tout seul en public."

"Tu m'as eu cette fois," Concéda Rivaille.

Ils continuèrent dans un silence entendu, ce dont Rivaille était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'habitude qu'on le rejoigne dans ses promenades du soir et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la présence d'Eren. Mais aussi longtemps que le morveux gardait la bouche fermé, ce n'était pas un problème apparent dans sa poursuite de la tranquillité. Les feuilles étaient dans leur étape finale de changement dans leurs couleurs les plus brillantes. Rouge, jaune, vert et autres couleurs inimaginables se tenaient bravement dans l'arrière-plan désolé d'un ciel gris clair. Par un jour venteux, il y aurait eu un murmure qui se serait répandue à travers les arbres du parc, créant une conversation étrange entre chaque feuille, brindille et brin d'herbe. Aujourd'hui, cependant, tout était calme et les feuilles restèrent elles-même, renfermées dans leur haut perchoir dans les grands et vieux chênes, les érables et les saules entourant l'étang. Rivaille jetait un coup d'œil occasionnel à Eren, un peu curieux de savoir si laisser l'hôpital derrière lui aurait un effet négatif sur le gamin. Eren, en revanche, semblait aller parfaitement bien. Et étrangement silencieux. Rivaille supposa qu'il n'était plus tellement la punaise dans son pantalon tapageuse qu'il avait associé à sa personne. Pas tout le temps en tout cas. Mais souvent, quand même.

Rivaille s'arrêta au bord de l'étang. Des jours aussi calmes étaient encore rares, et regarder le reflet parfait du ciel sur la surface lisse de l'étang était totalement trop hypnotisant pour la petite pause que c'était accordé Rivaille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, accomplissant sa vérification périodique de l'état d'Eren. Mais cette fois Eren le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il avait clairement quelque chose à dire.

"Oh balance," soupira Rivaille. "Ce n'est pas une putain de bibliothèque."

"Je me demandais juste ce qu'il peut bien y avoir sur ta liste," dit finalement Eren, un air ridiculement sincère sur le visage.

Rivaille plissa les yeux comme défiant Eren de revenir sur sa sincérité. "Je veux être le premier président faisant moins d'un mètre soixante cinq," dit il gravement.

Eren sembla considérer prendre la réponse de Rivaille sérieusement pendant un instant, avant de remarquer la désapprobation sur le visage de l'autre. "Je suis sérieux, Rivaille."

Rivaille soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi."

"On ne t'a donc rien appris ?" Eren lui lança un regard déçu, comme si Rivaille était un enfant grognon qui faisait une acclamation absurde.

Rivaille prit cela comme un affront personnel. "Tu n'avais pas de liste quand t'étais en vie," accusa il. "Et puis, quel est le problème à être parfaitement content là maintenant ?"

"Oh, ouais. Tu as toujours l'air tellement joyeux." Eren fit un geste vague. "Est-ce là vraiment tout ce que tu veux ? Rien d'autre ?"

"Excuse moi," affirma Rivaille brusquement. "Est-ce que tu as regardé autour de toi ?" Il attrapa les épaules d'Eren et le retourna pour qu'il soit face à un vieux saule, ses longues branches pendantes caressant doucement la surface miroitante de l'eau, ses feuilles aux tons jaunâtres se réfléchissant dans cette même surface. "Regarde ce putain d'arbre énorme. Est ce que t'as déjà fut un putain d'arbre aussi majestueux ?" Eren lui renvoya un regard septique par dessus son épaule avant que Rivaille ne tourne de nouveau la tête d'Eren vers l'arbre. "Je suis sérieux. Regarde cet arbre. Tout dans l'univers s'est rassemblé comme il faut il y a deux cents ans juste pour que cet arbre soit là maintenant. Cet arbre a probablement eu des millions de chances de cessé d'exister avant même qu'on vienne au monde, mais est ce que tu le vois ? Par un quelconque putain de miracle bizarre, il est toujours là, et on peut le regarder."

"C'est un arbre, Rivaille."

"C'est putain de majestueux," Rivaille murmura fermement dans l'oreille d'Eren. Eren sembla vaguement alarmé. "Tu as réussi à rester en vie pendant vingt-deux ans. Cet arbre est là depuis pratiquement dix fois plus de temps que toi et il y a peu de chances que cela change de sitôt."

Rivaille laissa finalement Eren se tourner pour lui faire face et Rivaille sentit un soupçon de culpabilité en voyant l'air de tristesse qui avait pris place sur les traits d'Eren . "Eh, gamin," dit il doucement. "Tu sais ce qu'il y a sur ma liste ?" Eren releva un sourcil. "Je veux vivre aussi longtemps que cet arbre. Je suis bêtement effrayé que l'univers n'est pas aussi protecteur avec moi qu'il semble l'être avec ce fichu arbre. Je veux simplement exister."

Eren eut l'audace de rire en entendant ça. "Tu es si bizarre," parvint il a dire à travers son rire.

"Oi ! Je viens juste de t'avouer que j'ai peur de mourir, et tu te moques de moi ?"

Eren essuya les larmes de ses yeux, calmant son rire. "Tu as simplement l'air de la dernière personne qui aurait peur de mourir. Tu es comme un foutu robot."

Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel. "Je déteste te parler. Tu me pousses à en dire trop."

"Cet arbre et sympa," s'excusa Eren. "C'est juste un peu ennuyeux. Vit un peu, Rivaille. Tu aimes tellement cet arbre ? Escalade le. Grave ton nom dessus. Je ne sais pas. Le pacifisme c'est un peu surfait. Tu aimes tellement ce stupide étang ? Nage dedans. Lance y des cailloux. Vivre éternellement ne veut rien dire si tu ne peu pas prouver que tu existes."

"Tu es un sale petit merdeux," grommela Rivaille, le lançant un regard noir. Il y avait une défiance familière dans les yeux d'Eren cependant, cela laissa Rivaille se sentir inconfortable. "Rentrons," essaya il de suggérer, bien qu'il puisse dire qu'Eren préparait quelque chose. Eren lui lança un autre sourire défiant avant de se jeter dans l'étang, plongeant dans les eaux calmes avec enthousiasme, ruinant l'effet miroir instantanément. "Reviens ici," murmura Rivaille fortement, suivant Eren au bord de l'étang, essayant de garder la panique hors de sa voix.

Eren refit surface, ses cheveux collés sans ordre sur sa tête et tombant dans ses yeux, mais toujours incapable de cacher le putain de sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il retira l'eau qu'il avait dans une oreille. "Rivaille, je suis mort et j'ai fait plus que toi dans ton endroit préféré que toi."

"Félicitaputaintion," dit Rivaille, se tenant au bord de l'étang. "Maintenant sort de là, je dois retourner bosser. Et toi...ben merde, tu dois revenir à ta place de morveux insupportable. " Eren haussa les épaules et se tira hors de l'eau, retournant vers Rivaille au sec. Contre son meilleur jugement, Rivaille tendit une main pour qu'Eren puisse l'attraper et revenir plus facilement sur la terre ferme. Bien sûr, Rivaille réalisa combien c'était une mauvaise idée approximativement une demi seconde avant qu'Eren n'attrape sa main et n'entraîne son corps de tout son poids dans l'étang.

Rivaille revint à la surface, ses cheveux collant sur son visage dans tous les sens et il se tourna pour trouver le visage d'Eren à quelques centimètres du sien, toujours avec ce stupide sourire. Rivaille le fusilla du regard pendant un instant, avant de le repousser dans l'eau en lui appuyant sur le front. Sans un regard en arrière, il remit les pieds sur le bord, ses chaussures faisant un bruit de succion, ses vêtements lourds d'eau. Eren le rejoignit une minute plus tard, tout aussi trempé mais plus heureux de la situation.

"Tu vois ? Tu vis maintenant."

"Non," répondit Rivaille."Je me les gèle. A mort. Tu m'as probablement refilé une pneumonie."

Eren ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir quelque chose à faire. "Bon Dieu, vis un peu Rivaille. Ne te contente pas de survivre. N'existe pas simplement à cause d'une formule cosmique bizarroïde de chance."

"Oh, ouais. Me tenir là à me geler le cul dans une blouse mouillée et une sorte de chance prédéfinie." Rivaille essaya d'essorer son haut mais c'était plus de l'eau que du coton à ce moment-là. Le tissu mouillé n'arrangeait rien, alors il retira son haut d'infirmier et resta là, à moitié nu au bord de l'hypothermie, se disputant avec un gamin mort dans un lieu public.

Eren releva les sourcils. "Je ne voulais pas te dire de vivre tant que ça. Garde ça pour les night-clubs, Rivaille."

"Je déteste absolument tout venant de toi là maintenant," affirma Rivaille, serrant les dents pour qu'elles claquent pas.

….

Les deux étaient revenus trempés jusqu'à l'appartement de Rivaille, leurs chaussures bruyantes, pour que Rivaille puisse se changer rapidement avec quelque chose de sec et jeter une serviette à Eren. Rivaille attrapa une veste et entraîna Eren dehors avec lui pour retourner à l'hôpital. Contrairement à leur promenade dans le parc, Eren parla sans s'arrêter sur le chemin du retour, Rivaille faisant semblant de ne pas écouter. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Eren pour autant. Quand ils revinrent, les patients de l'aile numéro six étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Reiner écoutant une autre histoire ridicule. Ayant été dans une équipe de league mineure en football américain avant qu'une blessure ne le laisse en mort cérébrale, Reiner avait pas mal de bonnes histoires de voyages et de rencontres avec tout un tas de gens différents. Rivaille se montrant avec une blouse différente que celle qu'il avait en partant fut une grande source d'amusement pour eux, particulièrement associé au fait qu'Eren était toujours un peu mouillé. Ils se moquèrent tous, Connie lançant, "La milice de quartier aimerait vous rappeler que la nécrophilie est toujours illégale."

Rivaille parvint finalement à terminer d'enregistrer leurs signes vitaux et toutes les autres tâches qui lui restaient après avoir été harcelé pendant une heure environ. Eren lui souhaita une bonne nuit quand il pointa sa sortie, l'appela avec affection, "C'était un chouette tatouage à ce propos !" Rivaille considéra le fait de l'étrangler, mais Eren avait déjà détallé à ce moment, ayant décidé avec tact que presser sa chance avec Rivaille une fois de plus ce jour là n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, Rivaille s'arrêta dans le parc et s'approcha de l'énorme saule avec précaution. Il était comme il avait toujours été. Rivaille resta à le regarder pendant un long moment, les mains enfouies dans les poches chaudes de sa veste. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il tira un petit couteau de poche et grava un 'L' dentelé dans l'écorce. C'était petit et soigné, ressemblant à Rivaille lui même. Il fit un hochement de tête appréciatif, se sentant étrangement fier de son accomplissement. Ça le rendait un peu heureux en quelque sorte. C'était étrange. Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front. Ouais. C'était définitivement une pneumonie qu'il allait se coller.

TBC

A partir du prochain les chapitres serons beaucoup plus long, donc je risque de ne pas toujours pouvoir les publier dès le Lundi. Merci pour votre soutien.

vava : Merci ! Tu verras tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin j'en suis certaine

Gravityy: Ça avance le ereri, lentement, lentement. Oui c'est une traduction, je poste à mon rythme la fic étant dejà terminé en anglais, tu as le droit d'être curieuse hein.

pquerette san: J'aurais préférée pouvoir te répondre en privée pour des questions comme ça, mais rassure toi la fin est assez belle. Moi même je déteste quand c'est trop triste je ne me serais pas donner la peine de traduire si je n'avais pas aimé la fin, non ? enfin l'auteur d'origine insiste pour dire que cette fic est censée faire sourire à défaut de faire rire, ce n'est donc pas un drame proprement dit. Je compte bien écrire d'autre fics moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 7 : Vivre pour toujours**

_4 mois, 25 jours_

Rivaille percuta pratiquement Petra tandis qu'il se rendait vers son service, absorbé dans quelque paperasse qu'il avait négligée. Elle se tenait directement sur son passage comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la voie et s'arrête. Malheureusement, il ne la vit pas avant d'être pratiquement sur elle. Elle le salua avec un joyeux.

"Bonjour Rivaille !"

Tout ce qu'il put sortir en retour fut, "D'où est-ce que tu viens ?" Rivaille n'aimait pas être surpris. Blâmant son coup de froid persistant qui le maudissait pour avoir été attiré dans un étang en pleins moi de Novembre pour son manque de diligence, il s'acquitta rapidement de salutations d'usage. "Ah, euh, bonjour Petra," elle sembla un peu moins blessée après ça.

"Je me demandais si je pouvais dire à mon ami de livrer aujourd'hui ? Je sais que c'est rapide, mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps disponible pour les livraisons, et j'ai simplement pensé que tu étais trop occupé pour aller le chercher toi-même. Je sais que ta vieille voiture ne supporte pas vraiment les longues distances," continua Petra avec légèreté. Rivaille la regardait d'un air ahuri, essayant de ne pas sembler aussi perdu que ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, espérant qu'il finirait par retrouver le sujet de leur conversation. Ça ne marchait pas avec Petra, cependant, et elle lui fit un regard désolé. "Est-ce que tu dors suffisamment Rivaille ?"

"Non," répondit il promptement.

"L'arbre," tenta elle de clarifier. "Le Gainier rouge que tu voulais planté dans le bosquet des patients ? Sur le terrain nord ? Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Rivaille percuta finalement. "Oh, exacte, exacte. Euh, merci Petra. Aujourd'hui dis-tu ?"

"Si ça te convient," dit elle.

"Ouais, ça devait aller," il haussa les épaules. Il s'était juste dit que quand ils auraient l'arbre ils n'auraient qu'à aller le planter à une heure improbable où personne n'aurait pu le voir parler tout seul et plantant visiblement un arbre pour un tas de corps qui respiraient à peine. Non pas que ça ne les aurait pas tous amusés. "Bip moi simplement quand ton ami sera sur le point d'arriver, hein ?"

Petra le salua légèrement. "Pas de problème, Rivaille. Bonne chance," ajouta elle, une note sous-jacente d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Tch. J'en aurai besoin," marmonna il. Petra se tourna pour partir, mais Rivaille lui attrapa le bras. "Euh, merci beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir," ajouta il maladroitement. Rivaille savait qu'il était nul en ce qui concernait le social de base, mais ses amis avaient tendance à apprécier ses efforts plus qu'autre chose. Petra lui renvoya simplement un grand sourire, avant que Rivaille ne relâche son bras et qu'elle se tourne d'un bon pas pour aller s'occuper de son service.

Rivaille soupira intérieurement à la pensée de devoir une fois de plus passé une nuit blanche. Un de ses jours, Rivaille allait s'endormir debout en plein travail. Cependant, en étant réaliste, personne ne serait probablement là dans le sixième service pour le remarquer. Personne de vivant en tout cas.

….

"Eh, bande d'idiots," appela Rivaille, ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Eren, où il semblerait qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés ce matin. " Préparez-vous à ce que le truc arrive cet après-midi."

"C'est tellement soudain," remarqua Connie, avec un air feint de sérieux.

"On ne sait même pas qui est le père, Rivaille," se lamenta Ymir.

Sasha attrapa le bras d'Eren et l'attira sur le côté, murmurant fort dans son oreille pour que tout le monde entende, "Je crois qu'on sait tous qui est le père, hm ?"

Rivaille les fixa pendant une minute entière avant de fermer silencieusement la porte et de battre en retraite dans le couloir, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter l'hôpital pour la journée. Pas un battement de cœur ne passa, en revanche, avant que tous les crétins du service ne soient après lui, le suppliant de revenir. Connie s'excusa, mais pas avant d'avoir ajouté, "Ça ne se voit même pas encore, vraiment." Rivaille n'avait jamais approché un tel niveau de 'ça suffit' avec le troupeau d'idiots qui à ce moment le suivait jusqu'à son petit bureau d'infirmier juste devant l'entrée du service.

Il s'occupa à remplir différents dossiers et à ranger des outils mal placé dans les tiroirs qui convenaient pendant que les autres faisaient comme chez eux dans le petit bureau, assit sur les comptoirs ou contre des meubles de rangement. En dépit du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de forme physique à proprement parler et de ce fait pas de germes, Rivaille se sentit très inconfortable en voyant tous ces derrières sur ses meubles propres. Choisissant avec grande difficulté d'ignorer cela, il continua sa réorganisation pendant qu'ils parlaient tous de la livraison de l'arbre.

"Il était temps," fit remarquer Jean. "On n'a pas tous tout notre temps, ici. Bien sûr, il reste encore quelques mois à Eren. Et à Connie et Sasha aussi. Mais je veux dire, ça fait un moment qu'Ymir et moi sommes ici. Pareil pour Annie. Et puis on n'a aucune idée de quoi l'État décidera de faire avec Reiner et Bertholdt ni de quand. C'est le gouvernement qui prend toutes leurs décisions médicales maintenant."

"Eh, qui s'en soucie," contra Eren. "Ça arrive cette nuit. Tout va bien maintenant."

"Mais, on va le planter où ?" se demanda Sasha. "Je veux dire, personne ne s'attend à ce que les patients du sixième service ne se lèvent de leur lit pour aller planter un arbre. Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas de place pour nous," se plaignit elle.

"On fera de la place," affirma Rivaille résolue. "Je suis certain que le service des maladies infectieuses n'a pas besoin d'un autre foutu chêne. A moins qu'ils ne travaillent sur l'ironie de plante un chêne rouge, du sumac vénéneux, où je ne sais quelle merde, je ne pense pas que leur cul malade on besoin d'un autre arbre," grommela il. "On va simplement prendre leur place."

"Je suis certain qu'ils leurs trouveront une nouvelle place si on emprunte là leur," Bertholdt trouva un compromis. "Ça ne les dérangera pas vraiment."

"Et si ils abattent notre arbre ?" s'exclama Connie. "Je veux dire, il faut qu'ont face attention. Et si ces enfoirés malades iraient déterrer notre arbre dans une révolte d'hôpital ?"

"Ça serait comme des zombies contre des fantômes. La nuit des maladies vivantes !" dit Sasha, mimant ce qu'elle considérait être un visage de zombie approprié.

"Oh, arrêtez," Reiner gloussa. "Bertholdt à raison. Personne ne se souciera d'un arbre de plus dans le bosquet. Il y a suffisamment de place."

"Ouais, et s'ils font quoi que ce soit à notre arbre," Affirma Connie sombrement. "Je foutrais le feu à leur chênes. Tous leurs chênes."

Eren sembla vaguement alarmé. "On se calme d'accord. Je ne crois pas qu'on soit encore assez qualifié pour être des esprits vengeurs."

Ils continuèrent de parler de différentes blagues de fantômes et de crimes qu'ils pourraient accomplir si l'envie leur prenait, Connie jurant qu'il devrait hanter l'hôpital pour l'éternité. C'était une conversation légère, cependant. Si cela en avait été autrement, Rivaille aurait suspecté que les patients du service numéro six avaient en tête de ruiner sa vie indéfiniment. Six mois étaient amplement suffisants pour lui. Un son de bip familier alerta finalement Rivaille de la notification sur son bipeur et il s'excusa pour aller rencontrer l'arboriste devant l'hôpital. Eren, comme à son habitude, s'excusa également pour le suivre, toujours sur les talons de Rivaille.

Ils trouvèrent leur chemin à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, Eren jamais un pas plus loin derrière lui. Sortant par l'entrée principale, Rivaille trouva une camionnette beige crasseuse crachant des nuages de fumée noire dans le carré réservé qu visiteurs. En regardant de plus près, Rivaille se douta que la camionnette devait être blanche avant tout, mais était le résultat malheureux d'année de transport de poussière et de toutes sortes d'arbres et de plantes. Le propriétaire de la camionnette descendit du véhicule, ses bottes boueuses frappant le goudron avec force à cause du rôle malheureux que jouait la gravité pour supporter sa large corpulence. L'homme en lui-même était aussi bien massif en taille quand poids, chauve sauf pour son épaisse barbe couvrant une bonne partie du bas de son visage. Il avait des yeux sombres et l'expression qui allait avec, tout comme il portait un tablier taché d'herbe par-dessus un haut vert portant le logo de sa petite entreprise.

"Le cher ami de Petra ?" demanda Rivaille, essayant de garder le sarcasme hors de sa voix.

L'homme imposant en face de lui sembla s'illuminer à l'entente de son nom et il tendit une main salle en direction de Rivaille en salutation. "Patrick," offrit il. "C'est un plaisir."

Rivaille fut douloureusement tenté de décliner la poignée de main, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'offenser un homme de deux fois sa taille et de ce qu'il semblait trois fois son poids. Avec précaution, il prit la main offerte. "Rivaille." il relâcha la main de Patrick aussi rapidement que possible, sans paraître impoli. "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un arbre pour moi ?"

"C'est cent-cinquante," Dit promptement Patrick, désignant le jeune arbre déjà en pleine croissance disposé dans sa camionnette. "Pouvais pas avoir meilleur prix que ça."

Rivaille soupira, tirant son portefeuille hors de la poche arrière de son pantalon, heureusement qu'il avait emporté une somme inhabituelle de liquide aujourd'hui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait demander un remboursement de l'hôpital, voyant que cela ressemblerait surtout à qu'il se soit lancé en solo dans une sorte de mission imaginaire pour voler la place du second service dans le bosquet. Non, il était seul pour ce coup là. On n'allait pas le rembourser pour un plantage illégal d'arbre. Au moins il était pratiquement certain qu'on n'allait pas l'arrêter pour ça non plus. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait confiant sur le dernier point, mais il espérait vraiment avoir raison . Une arrestation n'était en général pas bien vues pour les employés d'un hôpital, et il avait déjà le pistolet sur la tempe. Après avoir sélectionné les billets appropriés, plus un autre de vingt pour la générosité de Patrick qui s'était donné la peine de livrer l'arbre, Rivaille tendit l'argent. Il regretta silencieusement les huit heures de salaire qu'il dut abandonner.

Patrick fit un sourire en recevant l'argent, sourit à Rivaille, et puis souri à nouveau au bébé arbre. "C'est un bon choix, Rivaille," dit il d'un ton bourru. "Les Gainiers rouges sont de bons arbres. Vraiment charmant." Rivaille lui renvoya son regard. C'était comme si un homme des cavernes lui disait qu'il avait de beaux ongles manucurés. "Vous allez l'adorer," conclut Patrick, soulevant sa carrure pour monter à l'arrière de la camionnette, la faisant plier de quelques centimètres sous son poids. Posant son épaule contre le monceau de terre et de racines à la base de l'arbre, il le poussa hors de la camionnette avec un grognement.

Rivaille regarda l'arbre posé dans l'entrée principale des visiteurs, il devait peser à peu près cinquante kilos. Patrick ne semblait pas voir le problème, cependant. Avec un dernier au revoir et une dernière poignée de main crasseuse, il sauta dans son désastre environnemental qui lui servait de camionnette et s'en alla, laissant Rivaille debout malheureux avec son grand arbre dans l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Eren avait observé la situation avec curiosité, attendant patiemment le moment où Rivaille semblait savoir pour de bon ce qu'il allait faire, où ne montre un quelconque plan. Rivaille se contentait de rester là, regardant l'arbre avec prudence comme s'il allait se mettre à marcher sur ses racines et qu'il allait s'enfuir s'il ne gardait pas un œil dessus. Eren se gratta l'arrière de la tête inconsciemment et Rivaille lui envoya un mauvais regard, le défiant de lui demander s' il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ne jamais défié Eren de faire quoi que ce soit. "Euh, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cet arbre ? Il a l'air un peu," il fit une pause, montra avec ses bras la largeur du petit arbre. "C'est un peu-' il fis des gestes vagues en direction du jeune arbre.

"C'est bien trop lourd," termina Rivaille pour lui.

Eren grimaça à la confirmation de ses craintes. "Alors, euh, on fait quoi maintenant ?"

"Je vais avoir besoin de vous bande de con pour m'aider à le porter."

Eren lui lança un regard incrédule. "On _ne peut pas _t'aider à porter ça en plein jour."

Rivaille acquiesça, tirant un petit bloc note de sa poche il gribouilla un mot dessus, qu'il colla dans la terre à la base de l'arbre. "On viendra le chercher plus tard," décida il, s'en retournant vers l'hôpital. Il y eut un distinct manque d'Eren sur ses talons, alors il se retourna pour trouver Eren toujours à côté de l'arbre, impuissant.

"On ne peut pas le laisser là comme ça," se plaignit-il. Regardant tristement entre Rivaille et l'arbre.

"J'ai laissé un mot." Rivaille désigna le petit bout de papier à la base de l'arbre.

Eren se pencha et examina le mot.

'_Pas touche à mon foutu arbre. Je vous retrouverais. -Rivaille'_

"Inspiré," marmonna Eren.

"Tu n'as qu'a surveillé ce putain de truc si tu es si inquiet."

Eren soupira et s'assit sur le sol, s'appuyant contre l'arbre. Il fit un signe de dédain à Rivaille. "On se revoit plus tard alors."

Rivaille était à moitié surpris qu'Eren fuse vraiment sur le point de surveiller l'arbre comme il l'avait suggéré. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. "Je le pense vraiment," prévint il. "Ne laisse personne toucher ce putain d'arbre." et avec ça, il retourna dans l'hôpital, laissant derrière lui un Eren moyennement exaspérer pour surveiller le petit Gainer rouge qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser bien visible dans l'entrée de l'hôpital.

"Reviens vite," appela Eren dans le dos de Rivaille.

….

Une excitation contenue tomba sur le sixième service pour le restant de la journée. Ils n'eurent rapidement plus rien à dire, et au lieu de cela ils restaient assis impatiemment dans la chambre de Connie. Rivaille appréciait le calme dans le service. Il se trouva à retourner à l'entrée de l'hôpital plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, jetant à chaque fois un coup d'œil à un Eren qui perdait de plus en plus patience. La première fois que Rivaille était revenu à l'entrée, Eren était assis sur le sol, allongé contre l'arbre. La seconde fois, il faisait les cent pas devant l'arbre. La troisième fois, Eren était allongé sur le ventre sur le trottoir, les bras sur le côté un air de torture pure sur le visage. Cette fois-là provoqua effectivement un rire chez Rivaille, auquel Eren répondit par un regard étonnamment venimeux.

L'hôpital commença à se vider aux environs de neuf heures, la seule activité étant dans les urgences avoisinantes, de l'autre côté de l'hôpital. Rivaille observait tandis que les derniers visiteurs sortaient, et les employés qui étaient assez chanceux pour ne pas avoir été condamnés à un service de nuit qui les rejoignaient dans leur sortie.

Finalement, aux environs de minuit, Rivaille alla rassembler le service pour qu'ils l'aident à sortir l'arbre de l'entrée. Le silence tendu de la journée fut rapidement remplacé par des babillages excités tandis que Rivaille les guidaient là où il avait laissé l'arbre. Cette fois Eren avait passé ses bras autour de la base de l'arbre, grognant de manière audible. Il releva la tête, cependant, en entendant les bruits du groupe qui s'approchait et il s'éloigna de l'arbre.

"Je commençais à croire que c'était juste un plan élaboré pour se débarrasser de moi," marmonna Eren. "C'était ennuyeux à en mourir. Aussi, rappelez-moi de ne jamais me mettre Rivaille à dos. Pour une quelconque raison, son mot à la con a efficacement repoussé les gens."

"Tu m'as déjà à dos, " grommela Rivaille

Reiner frappa le dos d'Eren avec enthousiasme, le faisant légèrement flanché. Ils attrapèrent tous une partie de l'arbre, le traînant lentement hors de l'entrée de l'hôpital, sur le côté et jusqu'à jardin nord. Rivaille était enclin à simplement les laisser faire, mais puisqu'il était le seul ayant un corps physique à proprement parler, sa participation était nécessaire pour empêcher qu'un passant inopportun ne puisse voire un arbre bouger de sa propre initiative.

Rivaille avait utilisé sa pause déjeuner plus tôt dans la journée pour retourner chez lui dans le but de ramener les deux pelles qu'il possédait. L'une était presque neuve, mais l'autre était rouillée et n'allait probablement pas les aider beaucoup. Il l'avait quand même prise. Les pelles les attendaient près de la parcelle de terre qui avait été réservé au second service. Évidemment, le sixième service avait d'autres plans pour la parcelle de terre. Et après pas mal de juron et de personnes trébuchants les unes sur les autres, ils avaient finalement réussi à positionner le jeune arbre étonnamment lourd sur la parcelle de terre. Rivaille passa les pelles et décida de laisser la chance décider si quelqu'un devait voir une paire de pelles creusant la terre sans l'aide d'une personne physique et resta assis. Il était bien trop crevé pour creuser des trop avec une bande de gamins, donc il laissa la chance déterminer s'il ne serait pas déranger. Reiner et Eren prirent le premier tour avec les pelles, entamant le sol durcit avec amateurisme, il était toujours pétri de gel.

Eren finit par passer la pelle à Sasha, qui la passa à Connie après avoir fait une bonne part. Reiner avait passé la pelle à Annie- qui fit sans doute le plus de progrès dans la terre, leur montrant comment faire – qui la passa à Jean, qui la passa à Bertholdt. Connie finit par abandonner, repassant la pelle à Reiner, donc ce fut à Reiner et Bertholdt de finir le trou d'une taille déjà confortable qu'ils avaient tous fais dans le sol. Avec un certain sens des finitions, Reiner sortit du trou, plantant la pelle dans le sol hors du cratère. Bertholdt remarqua son geste et le rejoint, grimpa hors du trou et laissa tomber sa pelle.

Ils restèrent tous autour du trou, regardant dedans, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler. C'était comme s'il attendait une sorte de prière ou autre chose. Eren sembla décider que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. "Euh," commença il. "Dieu, Bouddha où peu importe, bénissez cet arbre. Et euh, bénissez-nous un peu aussi. Dieu seul sait combien on en a besoin." ils hochèrent tous la tête à la prière approximative, étrangement investi dedans. "Et, hum. Eh bien, peut-être que cet arbre ferait que personne ne nous oubliera ou un truc comme ça. Euh, merci s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut. Ne faite pas attention s'il n'y a personne. Et, faite que mourir ne soit pas aussi nul que ce que j'imagine." il y eu quelques rires dispersés à cela. "Ah, et merde," conclut Eren. "Mettons ce fichu arbre en terre."

"Amen," murmura Rivaille, gagnant quelques rires de plus.

Ils poussèrent tous l'arbre dans le trou avec un bruit fort de _poum _ avant qu'Eren et Connie ne prirent la tâche de reboucher l'espace autour des racines. Avec l'arbre fermement en place, ils restèrent en quelque sorte à tourner autour, comme attendant des feux d'artifices ou quelque chose d'autre. Rivaille les observa, cherchant un quelconque signe de profonde satisfaction. Il y en avait à certains degrés, mais en tant que groupe c'était surtout de l'appréhension qui ressortait.

Rivaille décida de briser le silence. "C'est un bel arbre," offrit il.

Sa voix sembla briser une sorte de sortilège et des sourires commencèrent à s'afficher sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils se félicitaient les uns les autres et qu'il donnait des tapes d'affection à l'arbre. Ils semblaient tous être d'accord avec le fait que c'était effectivement un bel arbre.

"On pourra faire une plaque plus tard," décida Connie.

Ils semblèrent tous d'accord avec cette idée et se dispersèrent lentement pour retourner dans leurs chambres pour la nuit. Rivaille ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils ressentaient tous le besoin de passer leur nuit à faire comme s'ils dormaient, mais il pensa que ça leur apportait un peu d'apaisement dans une certaine mesure. Il resta dehors dans le froid attendant qu'ils soient tous partis, appréciant étrangement la satisfaction que les gamins avaient laissé derrière. Très vite il ne restait plus qu'Annie et Eren, un silence confortable les accompagnant.

Annie se tourna soudainement vers Rivaille et s'inclina légèrement. "Merci," dit elle, avant de se tourner pour repartir vers l'hôpital.

Rivaille jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. "J'oublie toujours qu'elle sait parler," dit il.

Eren rit légèrement avant de revenir au silence confortable qui existait entre eux pendant qu'Annie était là. Après un long moment, cependant, il finit par reprendre la parole. "Tu penses que cet arbre va durer aussi longtemps que ce stupide saule que tu adores ?"

"Purée non," répondit Rivaille. Eren sembla déçu après ça, mais Rivaille leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel. "Il durera diablement plus longtemps ici. La terre est meilleure."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la terre d'ici de toute façon ?" taquina Eren.

"Euh, juste une intuition."

"Une intuition ?" Eren sembla douteux.

"Ouais, tu sais, une sensation dans ton subconscient. Une intuition quoi," répondit Rivaille avec un ton aussi condescendant que possible.

"Et c'est quel genre d'intuition ça ?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas te soucier autant pour quelque chose pour que cela finisse par ne pas vivre longtemps. Vous vous souciez tous tellement de cet arbre que j'estime qu'il vivra plus longtemps que nous." Rivaille voulu jeter un autre coup d'œil à Eren, mais il remarqua des larmes dans ses yeux, et il retourna son regard vers l'arbre avant qu'Eren ne remarque qu'il avait tout vu. "Il vivra pour toujours. Ce putain d'arbre qui fait mal au cul."

"Rien ne dure pour toujours," Eren parvint à dire, sa voix serrée.

"Correction : rien de_ bon_ ne dure pour toujours. Ce putain d'arbre, par contre ? La douleur dans le cul qu'il est, il durera définitivement pour toujours."

"Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être, quelque chose comme, l'opposé ? Et peut-être que ça ne s'applique qu'aux gens ? Où est la justice dans tout ça ?" Eren riait, essuyant ses yeux.

"Si c'est pas le cas je me ferais prendre dix fois." Ricana Rivaille.

Le silence confortable menaça de les reprendre, mais Eren ne pouvait pas garder ça bouche fermé. "J'ai un peu envie de te serrer dans mes bras là maintenant," Eren renifla. "D'une façon un peu étrange, genre, tu-me-fait-tellement-chier, mais-merde-je-veut-te-prendre-dans-mes-bras de toute façon."

Rivaille recula de quelques pas très visiblement. "Ouais, ça n'arrivera pas dans cette vie, " dit-il amèrement. Eren se contenta d'attraper les deux pelles et de toucher Rivaille avec le côté salle de l'une d'entre elles.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas vivre pour toujours ?" demanda Eren avec scepticisme. "Tu es tellement un enfoiré, j'ai l'impression que tu vas vivre longtemps."

"Moi et ce foutu arbre on aura qu'à faire la course à la fin, je suppose. Pour voir qui dépassera l'autre pour emmerder les autres."

"Tu es en tête," chantonna Eren doucement.

Rivaille l'observa pendant un moment, avant d'acquiescer. "Je suis en tête."

TBC

Chocolate Kangoo : Ouais moi je vote totalement pour lui.

Gravityy :  Ehehe, Connie a de drôle de pensées.

C'est bien pour cela que je fais des traductions, tout le monde ne parle pas anglais couramment et il faut représenté la langue française (malgré ma grammaire et mon orthographe déplorable j'en conviens.) Ça me touche beaucoup que tu penses cela, c'est très important pour moi, tout le travaille du traducteur consiste à trouver les bons mots pour retransmettre les emmottions que l'auteur d'origine à voulu donné. Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite pour la peine.

Sarouille-70 : Je me suis toujours demander si l'auteur n'avais pas vécu une situation semblable pour que cela soit aussi réaliste, mais elle ne veut pas me le dire. l'histoire risque de prendre un tournant après ça, enfin ça reste des petits moments privilégiés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Correction du chapitre par Sarouille-70**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 8 : heures de visite et tequila sunrise**

_4 mois, 19 jours_

Les jours de visites étaient comme un jeu de quoi de neuf pour les résidents du sixième service. C'était comme s'ils voulaient se vanter de combien de personnes à qui ils manquaient et combien ils manquaient à ces personnes. Bien sûr, c'était un peu triste de ne pouvoir que regarder leurs êtres aimés fixer leurs corps sans vie, incapable de dire le moindre mot de réconfort. Mais, généralement, ils semblaient apprécier simplement qu'on se souvienne d'eux. Rivaille ne pensait pas que c'était trop en demander. Les samedi en particulier étaient des jours populaires pour les visiteurs du sixième service et aujourd'hui était aussi animé que possible dans le service.

Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie n'avait pas vraiment de visiteurs dus à leur séparation avec leurs familles respectives. L'équipe de football américain de Reiner était venue le voir quelquefois mais ils avaient apparemment fini par abandonner après sept mois. Ça ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Reiner. Il se contentait en général de dire combien ils étaient stupides de venir voir un corps sans vie. Et avoir à confier ses décisions médicales à l'État impliquait tellement d'encre rouge qu'il semblait que lui et les autres pupilles de l'État seraient sous support vital pour toujours, en dépit des efforts d'Erwin pour les libérer d'une éternité de respirateurs et de moniteurs. Bertholdt n'avait pas non plus de famille pour lui rendre visite. Environ vers le début de son arrivée dans le service, quelques-uns de ses collèges venaient lui apporter des fleurs mais aucun n'avait jamais osé emmener un de ses élèves. En tant que professeur d'école élémentaire, il semblerait que ce soit d'un accord général qu'un groupe de gamins n'avait pas besoin d'être exposé à la vue du corps presque mort de leur professeur. Tandis que pour Annie, c'était compliqué à dire. L'État contrôlait ses décisions médicales, donc de toute évidence elle n'avait ni famille ni tuteur légal en activité. Personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite non plus, donc personne ne pouvait en dire plus. Il se trouvait aussi que Annie était celle qui était là depuis le plus longtemps. Rivaille avait vérifié son dossier par curiosité, remarquant que ça date d'admission dans le sixième service se trouvait être au moins deux ans auparavant. Pas étonnant qu'Erwin voulait apporter un peu de paix à ces gamins.

Connie et Sasha avaient une peuplade de visiteurs, puisqu'il n'avait été dans le service que depuis un peu plus d'un mois avant qu'Eren n'y entre. Ayant grandi ensemble, leurs familles étaient en bons termes mais il y avait toujours comme une sorte de barrière dans leurs interactions, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de qui devait-on blâmer pour l'accident qui les avait tous deux laissés en mort cérébrale. C'était peut-être Sasha qui conduisait, mais il semblait que la famille de Connie garde en secret un certain embarra que ce soit Connie lui-même qui l'ait laissé faire. L'opinion de Rivaille était qu'il était très improbable que la décision de ces deux-là n'ait pas en quelque sorte été décidée en même temps. À une certaine limite, ils semblaient partager un cerveau. Conduire sous l'influence de trop d'alcool était probablement une décision conjointe également. Il n'allait jamais suggérer cela aux familles, cependant. Les gamins morts ne parlaient pas et Rivaille ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait le mythe.

Jean avait rarement des visiteurs. Il avait une famille calme qui passait durant de courts intervalles pour lui serrer la main ou pour remonter les couvertures autour de son corps. Rivaille pensait qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement leurs visites mais le faisaient tout de même par acquittement social. Cependant, l'un des amis les plus proches de Jean venait toujours lui rendre visite. Marco, Rivaille se rappela de son nom. Le jeune homme était gentil et étrangement enjoué dans ses visites dans la maison des gens presque morts. Marco, similairement à l'amie d'Ymir, Krista, lisait fréquemment à Jean, où se contentait de parler pendant des heures. C'était en quelque sorte adorable jusqu'à l'écœurement mais Jean semblait généralement trop heureux pour que quiconque lui en fasse la remarque. Il en allait en quelque sorte de même pour Ymir. Ymir n'avait que Krista et ça la rendait si heureuse qu'aucun des morveux ne voulait marcher sur sa terre sacrée.

Parfois Rivaille regardait les visiteurs allé et venir et se demandait qui aurait bien pu venir le voir dans le sixième service s'il ne s'était pas réveillé après son accident de voiture. Hanji aurait probablement essayé de voler son corps pour l'emmener dans le service de recherche pour faire des expériences sur lui. Par amour, bien sûr. Où quelque chose dans le style. Avec de la chance. Autrement, en revanche, Rivaille ne pensait pas que quiconque ne travaillant pas avec lui serait même informé qu'il était à moitié mort. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, si on peut dire, mais c'était ça donnait très certainement à réfléchir.

Eren avait souvent la visite d'Armin, un ami proche de la même école. Armin apportait toutes sortes d'encyclopédies, brochures de voyage et de livres sur l'histoire de la musique pour en parler à l'oreille sans vie d'Eren pendant quelques heures. Sans faillir, cependant, Armin finissait par parler d'endroit dans lesquels ils iraient où des choses qu'ils feront avant de s'arrêter et d'essayer désespérément pendant les minutes suivantes de se retenir de ne pas pleurer devant Rivaille. Sauf si Rivaille n'était pas dans la chambre, là il se dit qu'Armin se laissait simplement aller à pleurer. C'était étrange, mais c'était plus toutes les choses qui ne se produisaient pas qui était énervante pour les patients du service numéro six. Qui aurait cru que plein de choses ne se produisait pas pouvait être encore plus énervante que la somme de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faite.

Aujourd'hui était pratiquement un jour de convention dans le sixième service. Marco était venu, tout comme Krista, plusieurs membres de la famille de Connie et de Sasha et Armin avait entraîné une Mikasa réticente. Rivaille se sentit un petit peu mal à ça. Mikasa n'aimait pas beaucoup venir rendre visite. Elle avait cette vision douloureusement réaliste sur la vie que Rivaille reconnaissait chez lui. Eren était mort pour Mikasa. Ça au moins c'était clair.

Rivaille termina le contrôle matinal des relevés d'Eren rapidement pour pouvoir laisser Armin et Mikasa seuls dans la chambre. Mikasa le regardait toujours s'il était dans la chambre, comme si tous ses problèmes et la situation d'Eren étaient la faute de Rivaille. Armin au moins lui le regardait avec un air désolé. Apparemment elle était simplement comme ça.

Rivaille était sur le point de partir quand Eren l'arrêta à la porte. "Tu n'es pas obligé de partir maintenant."

Rivaille releva un sourcil interrogatif.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins essayer de leur parler ?" supplia Eren.

Rivaille haussa hâtivement les épaules essayant de communiquer son incapacité complète à socialiser avec ces personnes. Qu'était-il censé dire ?

"Demande leur comment vont les choses sans moi, un truc du genre," demanda Eren. "N'importe quoi. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée que je peux les entendre."

Avec son regard tu-me-dois-une-fière-chandelle, Rivaille se tourna vers le rassemblement des deux autour du corps d'Eren. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras. "Alors, euh, comment ça ce passe ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?" dit Eren béatement. "Est-ce que tu as jamais parler à un autre être humain ? Oh seigneur, laisse tomber, tu es trop maladroit."

Rivaille donna un coup de coude discret à Eren. Maintenant c'était un défi.

Armin et Mikasa le regardaient comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il était humain. Ils avaient probablement plus de preuves du contraire, de toute façon. Rivaille maintint son poste, essayant de paraître compatissant, mais cela ressemblait probablement plus à de la colère. Comme toujours.

Armin pointa un doigt interrogatif vers lui-même et Rivaille hocha la tête, se demanda si Rivaille c'était réellement adressé à lui. "Euh," Armin essaya de trouver les mots. "'plutôt bien," parvint il à dire suspicieusement. "Y'a-t-il un changement dans la condition d'Eren ?"

"Non ." Rivaille se dit qu'il valait mieux élaborer. C'était ce que faisaient les gens, non ? "Comment vous deux vous en sortez sans Eren ?"

Mikasa le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas particulièrement inhabituel, en revanche. Une fois de plus Armin prit la liberté de répondre pour eux deux. "Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre," offrit-il avec politesse.

Rivaille se fatiguait rapidement de toutes ses gentillesses sociales. "Écoutez," dit-il, arrêtant de tourner autour du pot. "Peut-être que si par un quelconque miracle Eren était toujours ici, il voudrait savoir comment vous allez tous les deux. Comme, Eh, on va bien Eren."

Mikasa lui fronçait toujours les sourcils, mais ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir. "C'est le cas," dit-elle calmement. "On s'en sort bien."

Ne souhaitant pas renoncer, Rivaille s'approcha résolument du corps d'Eren. "Amateurs," grommela-t-il, éloignant la chaise d'Armin- avec Armin toujours dessus. "Eh Eren !" lança-t-il au corps sans vie, s'approchant de son visage inexpressif. "Eh morveux, tu sais quoi ?" il criait toujours pour une raison inconnue. "Je sais que tu es presque mort et que tu t'ennuies probablement à en mourir encore plus, alors devine ce qui se passe dans ma vie ? J'ai pris un café l'autre jour et c'était le meilleur café que j'ai but de toute l'année ! C'était fantaputainstique! Je pensais juste que j'allais t'inclure dans ma vie au lieu de te traiter comme un morceau de viande !" Rivaille croisa les bras de manière obstinée et recula, regardant Mikasa avec défiance.

Mikasa semblait un peu perplexe et ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier les actes de Rivaille. Elle repoussa Rivaille et attrapa fermement le devant de la chemise d'hôpital d'Eren avec une intensitée alarmante, attirant son corps mou pour lui faire face. "Puisque je sais que tu n'as rien à faire du café de cet enfoiré, laisse-moi t'informer des récents événements," grogna elle. Sa voix n'était pas aussi forte que celle de Rivaille l'avait été, mais il avait clairement allumé un feu en Mikasa dont Rivaille devait encore être le témoin. "Je vais retourner en cours. Armin et sur le point d'obtenir son Master très bientôt. Je devrais avoir mon année dans moins de trois semestres. Pas grâce à toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portais pas ton foutu casque ? Si tu n'avais pas de la mauvaise chance, Eren, tu n'aurais pas de chance du tout." le vrai Eren restait immobile à l'autre bout de la chambre, les yeux ronds de peur. "Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit bon sang à propos de ton foutu casque ?" son râle s'était transformé en une combinaison terrifiante de sarcasme et de truisme émotionnel. Rivaille était transporté. Mais surtout terrorisé. "Tu nous manques à moi et Armin, fils de pute." celle-ci criait toujours, remarqua Rivaille, tentant désespérément de refréner son désir de battre en retraite. "Mais on va bien ! Et on s'en sortira quant tu vas mourir. Tu ne nous as pas brisés, Eren," dit-elle avec fermeté. "Tu nous as blessés, mais on s'en remettra," finit-elle, relâchant les vêtements de son corps pour qu'il puisse retomber sans grâce sur le lit. Elle l'observa pendant un instant, sa voix revenant au murmure silencieux avec lequel elle parlait habituellement. "Mais tu nous manques, espèce de connard."

Armin pleurait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, cependant. C'était des pleurs plus heureux que les habituels sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Eren avait l'air de vouloir prendre la clé des champs. Surmontant son intimidation, en revanche, il s'approcha lentement de Mikasa et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. "Ouais. Je suis désolé pour ça," il se mit à rire tristement.

Mikasa laissa échapper un long soupir, comme si elle avait conservé chaque émotion dans ses poumons durant le dernier mois et demi. "Et je sais que tu es désolé, aussi," soupira-t-elle. "Et je suppose, qu'en dépit de mon bon sens, je te pardonne." elle fit un léger sourire après ça, le premier que Rivaille ait jamais vue chez la sombre femme.

"Je ne le mérite pas vraiment," Eren fit un sourire, reposant doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Mikasa.

"Mais tu ne le mérites pas vraiment," dit Mikasa affectueusement, à personne en particulier.

Rivaille lança à Eren un sourire suffisant avant de s'excuser et de sortir de la chambre.

….

Les heures de visites se terminaient dans l'heure et Rivaille regardait le curieux groupe d'étrangers partir ensemble. Armin semblait avoir dix ans de moins, souriant pleinement pour la première fois depuis que Rivaille l'avait rencontré. Mikasa elle même lança à Rivaille un petit sourire avant qu'ils ne partent. Rivaille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir content de cette petite victoire.

Eren était appuyé contre le comptoir, rejoignant Rivaille dans sa supervision des visiteurs sortants. "Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, c'était uniquement de la chance," dit Eren à côté de lui.

Rivaille essaya de ne pas paraître trop prétentieux, mais il échoua lamentablement. "C'est juste que je sais trouver les mots," répondit-il.

"Non, tu es littéralement le pire en ce qui concerne les interactions avec les êtres humains."

"Parle pour toi," Rivaille ricana. "Tu me dois une fière chandelle."

Le reste des patients se rassembla lentement dans le hall, une aura de gaîté pendant autour d'eux. Le jour des visites c'était tout ou rien pour eux. Parfois ça les déprimaient, alors que d'autres fois cela semblait les mettre de meilleure humeur. Pour une quelconque raison, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Un silence de bonne compagnie était tombé autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se prélassaient dans le hall, jusqu'à ce qu'Ymir n'interrompe leur rêverie. "Je crois que mon père va bientôt me débrancher," dit-elle, étonnamment détendue.

L'atmosphère confortable se tendit au commentaire et personne ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole en premier. C'était comme s'ils retenaient tous leurs souffles, attendant qu'Ymir se brise devant eux. Ymir leur lança à tous un regard incrédule. "Oh, laissez tomber," elle se mit à rire. Ils la fixèrent tous. "Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous les gars ? J'ai le droit de casser ma pipe bientôt est vous aller tous rester là avec vos mâchoires par terre ?"

Reiner trouva sa voix le premier. "Et es-tu-" il ferma la bouche, réfléchissant à ses mots. "Tu vas bien, alors ?"

"Je vais bien ?" Ymir secoua la tête avec affection pour eux tous. "Ça fait un moment que je suis ici. Je suis prête pour de plus vertes prairies, où peut-importe ce qui nous attend. Personnellement, ça m'irait bien si ce n'était que du rhum arrangé aux épices qui m'attendait.

La tension faiblit et ils semblèrent tous relâcher leurs gardes de nouveau physiquement et mentalement. Rivaille hocha la tête face à Ymir. "Une boisson que mon cœur saurait apprécier," remarqua-t-il.

Ymir releva un verre imaginaire en direction de Rivaille. "Je retire tous ce que j'aurais pu dire sur ton mauvais goût," dit elle avec diplomatie.

"Je préférerais un bon whisky," dit Reiner.

Berthold lui fit un sourire. "Je prendrais bien ça moi aussi."

"Un bourbon," ajouta Annie. Ils échangèrent tous un moment de doute, avant de se dissoudre en éclats de rire chaleureux. Annie essaya de cacher un petit sourire.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de vieux," moqua Connie. "Vodka-orange et martinis," offrit-il. Sasha opina du nez avec énergie.

"Une bière," Eren n'était pas d'accord. "Où un bon verre de téquila sunrise," compensa il. Rivaille lui lança un regard incrédule, mais Eren leva une main en signe de prudence. "Ne dit pas du mal sur les boissons fruitées avec des petits parasols, Rivaille. N'y pense même pas, elles sont géniales et je ne te laisserais pas pisser sur ça."

"Je tuerais pour un verre ou deux avant que je ne sois finie," pleurnicha Ymir. "ou une dizaine."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez même manger ou boire ?" demanda Rivaille avec scepticisme.

"Je suis pratiquement certain qu'ont ne peut pas," dit Bertholdt. "Au moins nous ne ressentons pas la faim."

"Faites-moi confiance, on ne peux pas," intervint Sasha. "Faites-moi confiance sur ce coup la."

Connie lança un regard machiavélique à Rivaille. "Toi tu peux boire par contre."

Ils fixèrent tous Rivaille. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment à la manière dont ils le considérèrent. "Je ne crois pas que je vais aimer là où ça va me mener."

Ymir se releva de sa position contre le mur, faisant signe à tous de la regarder. "Je pense, et je suis presque certaine de parler pour nous tous, qu'on devrait rassembler nos boissons favorites." Rivaille savait définitivement où cela allait le mener. Il commença à vouloir protester, mais Ymir piétina sur ses objections. "Et, Rivaille devrait les boire à notre place. Ce sera boire par procuration, si vous me suivez, à travers notre loyal infirmier."

Il y eut différentes exclamations d'approbation et Rivaille comprit qu'il était surpassé en nombre de loin. S'il commença à courir maintenant, il pourrait peut être s'échapper de la ville avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent. Eren sembla lire dans ses pensées et attrapa son bras, le rapprochant. "Aller, Rivaille, je crois qu'on a un magasin à dévaliser."

Une bonne vieille hantise aurait été moins fatigante pour sa santé, et son portefeuille, que ces gamins morts.

Rivaille et Eren firent un voyage au magasin Town Liquors, qui était à une distance qui pouvait être indiscutablement proche de l'hôpital et du centre de réhabilitation où se rencontraient les alcooliques anonymes. Eren avait étonnamment bonne mémoire et dirigea tous les achats de Rivaille. Tout cela se rassembla en une douloureuse somme d'argent, que Rivaille regretta silencieusement. Le caissier l'avait regardé étrangement, comme s'il était tenté d'appeler la police pour dénoncer une tentative de suicide. Rivaille espère un peu que le caissier appelle la police. C'était plus une tentative de meurtre, en revanche, si ces gamins prévoyaient de le remplir avec autant d'alcool qu'il le soupçonnait. Malheureusement, le caissier n'appela pas la police et Rivaille n'eut plus qu'à retourner au sixième service avec suffisamment d'alcool pour intoxiquer tout le monde dans un rayon de quatre-vingts kilomètres.

Par chance l'hôpital était pratiquement désert au moment où Rivaille revint avec Eren, signifiant que Rivaille n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer à tous les gens croisés. Mais si cela était arrivé, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu s'expliquer.

Reiner passait du jazz à plein régime sur la stéréo d'Eren, le CD comme l'appareil cadeau de Rivaille. Il souhaita pouvoir passer ses samedi soir comme toutes les personnes normales le faisaient. Au lieu de trop y penser, cependant, il posa le contenu de ses sacs sur le sol, sortit un stock de gobelet en plastique venant du poste d'infirmières et se jeta dans une chaise pour attendre son inévitable empoisonnement à l'alcool.

Rivaille ne se rappelait pas vraiment de tout ce qui c'était produit cette nuit là, avec le recul. Il était certain que le premier verre qu'on lui avait tendu était une vodka-orange, sous l'insistance de Connie. Et c'était une vodka-orange irraisonnablement corsée avec ça. Il était aussi certain qu'on lui avait tendu trop de boisson pour qu'il ne puisse même pas considérer prendre le volant pendant au moins une semaine. Et finalement, il était certain qu'a un moment il avait même pu sentir et goûter le jazz tapageur qu'ils écoutaient. Le seul point positif était que tout cela arriva dans un hôpital.

Rivaille était un homme qui tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, mais à un moment il réalisa qu'il devrait y avoir un mot au-delà d'ivre pour décrire son niveau d'ébriété. Il pouvait pratiquement voir à travers le temps après le second verre de whisky. La simple présence de l'alcool, la familiarité de la musique et le mélange des boissons semblèrent intoxiquer les patients tout autant. Quand Rivaille pourra de nouveau avoir des pensées claires, il pourra dire qu'ils exultaient tous au-delà de leur capacité émotive habituelle.

À un moment dans la nuit, Eren arrêta finalement Rivaille. Ou plutôt, il arrêta tout le monde, leur rappelant qu'ils pouvaient effectivement le tuer. Rivaille ne désapprouva pas. Mais pour aller avec sa chance habituelle, cependant, Erwin cherchait apparemment Rivaille et avait fini par le trouver. Entendant le claquement des chaussures d'Erwin qui se rapprochait sur le carrelage, ils se précipitèrent pour cacher tout l'alcool, les gobelets et tout autre signe de fêtes dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit d'Eren. Rivaille n'essaya même pas de se relever.

Quand Erwin entra dans la chambre, Rivaille se redressa pour s'asseoir, essaya de se concentrer au mieux sur le visage d'Erwin. Le blond le regarda suspicieusement. "Tu es resté incroyablement tard, Rivaille."

Rivaille ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix et opta pour hocher la tête dans ce qu'il espérait être une manière sobre.

"Je me demandais si tu savais qu'un de tes patients allait bientôt être débranché. Ymir, je crois ?" Erwin le regardait toujours bizarrement et Rivaille souhaita à ce moment être assez conscient pour savoir pourquoi.

Rivaille hocha de nouveau la tête, essayant de sembler pensif et intéressé. Il sembla probablement malade et inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

"Très bien, Rivaille," dit Erwin avec une certaine inquiétude. "Passe une bonne soirée." S'excusant, Erwin quitta la chambre, ses bruits de pas raisonnant dans le couloir de l'aile numéro six.

Rivaille cligna rapidement des yeux. "Je vais vomir sur tout le monde si personne ne m'apporte une poubelle tout de suite," dit-il avec calme.

Ils se dispersèrent tous pour en trouver une, avant qu'Eren ne localise un seau, le jetant dans les bras de Rivaille. Bien sûr, ce fut le moment qu'avait choisi Hanji pour ouvrir la porte, ne se refusant jamais à faire une entrée grandiose. "Rivaille !" le salua elle de bons cœurs. "Erwin vient de me dire que tu es complètement bourré. Du genre t'as la tronche d'une semaine de gueule de bois !"

Rivaille secoua la tête dans son dénie d'ivresse. "Pas vrai."

"Putain," Hanji se mit à rire. "Je ne le croyais pas."

Quelque chose en Rivaille le suppliait de tout dire et de demander à Hanji de le ramener chez lui. Au lieu de cela, il commença de nouveau à protester mais finit par se contenter de vomir dans le seau incriminant sur ses genoux.

Hanji regarda autour d'elle dans le service vide au premier abord. "Tu sais vraiment comment faire la fête, Rivaille," dit elle avec sérieux. "La prochaine fois que tu veux te bourrer la gueule avec une bande de fantômes, t'as intérêt à me le dire. Je suis blessée."

"Ramène-moi à ma putain de maison," grogna-t-il

….

Tout l'événement restait un peu incomplet pour Rivaille. Hanji l'avait apparemment traîné jusque chez lui, comme requis. Il semblerait qu'Eren eut été inclus dans l'affaire aussi. Il semblerait que ce gosse avait une conscience au final. Le service numéro six avait applaudit à sa sortie, acclamant son courage face à tant d'alcool. Au moins ils avaient passé une bonne nuit.

Hanji l'avait déposé dans son lit, laissant une poubelle à côté et une boîte d'antidouleurs sur sa table de nuit. "Je m'occupe de tes heures demain," dit-elle par dessus son épaule quand elle quitta l'appartement.

"Je veux mourir," gémit Rivaille dans son oreiller. "Tuez-moi."

Eren était là pour une quelconque raison et il se mit à rire doucement. "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point tu es difficile à bouger quand tu es ivre?"

"Épargne moi la leçon." Rivaille ramena l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que t'es encore là," demanda-t-il, remarquant la pression sur le lit à côté de lui quand Eren s'assit. Sa voix ressortit comme un gazouillis étouffé.

"Endors-toi, " répondit Eren. "Je m'assure que tu ne casses pas ta pipe. C'est mon truc ça."

Rivaille attendit de trouver le sommeil, mais ça bouche s'ouvrit à la place pour une raison qu'il ignorait. "Tu es si gentil." qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire en fait ? "Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Ne fait pas ça." Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à la fermer ? "Tu es un enfoiré."Oh seigneur, c'était pour ça qu'il ne buvait plus, il avait cette foutue diarrhée verbale. "Ne meurt pas, c'est trop débile."

Il pouvait imaginer le sourire d'Eren de dessous son oreiller. "Rivaille, va dormir," Eren rit doucement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si mort ?" Rivaille souhaita d'Eren ne l'étouffe dans son sommeil.

"Probablement pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à boire ton poids en alcool ce soit. Le monde est étrange, Rivaille," dit Eren avec calme, échouant dans ses efforts pour ne pas rire. La lumière s'éteignit et une couverture fut jetée sur Rivaille. "Sérieux, je vais te laisser crever pour de vrai si tu ne vas pas dormir."

"Je t'en prie," parvint à dire Rivaille, avant d'être attiré rapidement dans les ténèbres étouffantes d'un sommeil d'ivresse.

TBC

vava : voilà le nouveau chapitre bien qu'on peut en retard. La fic fait vingt-huit chapitres en tout donc j'ai pas encore fini

Gravityy : C'est toujours plus difficile et plus long à lire quand tu ne lit pas dans ta langue maternelle. J'ai mis douleur dans le cul parce que pour moi l'idée de douleur avait plus de persistance qu'un simple mal, la douleur ça reste quoi. En fait ça n'engage que moi quand j'y pense.

J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre.

Riz-Mayonnaise : On pleure aussi bien par la beauté de l'histoire que part sa tristesse. Dès fois ça me rappelle Natsume et le livre des amis ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur original : coldmackerel sur Archive Of Our Own**

**couple : Rivaille/Eren **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**The 6th Ward**

**Chapitre 9: Dessoûler**

_4 mois, 18 jours_

Rivaille se réveilla à une heure effroyable au matin avec la prise de conscience que s'il ne buvait pas un peu d'eau son foie allait très probablement faire ses bagages et faire une fugue. Étendu sur le côté il finit par être pleinement conscient du froid s'insinuant dans son dos provenant de la chose à laquelle il ne faisait pas face. Avec un frisson il tourna la tête pour trouver le dos d'Eren collé contre le sien. Les fantômes ne dormaient pas. C'était étrange. "Est-ce que tu dors ?" parvint à bredouiller Rivaille. Ouais, il était toujours ivre. Il aurait de la chance s'il était enfin sobre la semaine suivante. "Tu es un fantôme, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Eren s'éloigna de Rivaille honteusement. "Désolé. Tu es juste-" il ferma la bouche. "C'est ma faute."

"Tu te mets à l'aise ?" demanda Rivaille sèchement.

"Tu es juste très chaud," grommela Eren.

"Oi ! C'est ma chaleur, trouves-toi la tienne. Tu es gelé." Rivaille se souleva du lit pour aller cherche un peu d'eau, grommelant tout le temps qu'il mit pour sortir de la chambre, "Bon à rien de fantômes voleurs de chaleur."

Eren le suivi jusque dans la cuisine et Rivaille fit de son mieux pour rester debout. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut une marche du style je-jure-que-je-suis-sobre. Se servant un verre d'eau, Rivaille s'affaissa sur son comptoir, cherchant à reconnecter son cerveau et ses fonctions humaines de base. Eren bien sûr, le fixait.

"Quoi ?" Rivaille lui renvoya son regard.

"Tu ne ronfles pas," observa Eren.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Rivaille avec irritation. Il prit une grande gorgée d'eau.

"Mais tu grognes un peu par contre," ajouta Eren. Rivaille s'étouffa dans son eau.

"C'est absolument faux," cracha-t-il.

Eren se mit à rire. "Si un peu. C'est comme regarder un petit ours en hibernation." Eren fit une pause. "Un _très_ petit ours."

Rivaille se hérissa face à la blague. "Eh bien, je donne des coups de poing comme un très gros ours, petit con. Là, je suis juste assez bourré pour essayer," menaça-il.

Levant les mains pour se rendre, Eren recula. "Désolé, désolé." Rivaille recommença à siroté son eau, laissant Eren s'en tirer pour l'instant. "Alors, sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel niveau tu penses avoir la gueule de bois demain ?"

"Sur une échelle de un à dix ? Zéro." Eren releva un sourcil dubitatif. "Je ne vais pas avoir la gueule de bois. Je vais toujours être bourré," grommela Rivaille.

"Je te préfère quand tu es bourré," dit Eren, ne blaguant pas entièrement.

"Je crois que je te préfère quand je suis dans les vapes," renvoya Rivaille.

Eren haussa les épaules et ils repartirent dans leurs propres pensées, traînant le silence confortablement. Après que Rivaille eut fini son verre d'eau, il décida de nettoyer la vaisselle qui était inhabituellement éparpillée dans la cuisine. C'était très peu probable qu'il puisse se rendormir s'il savait qu'elle était toujours dans l'évier. Eren se contenta de vagabonder autour de lui. En fait, Rivaille commença à s'habituer à ça.

"Tu sais," dit Eren nonchalamment. "Je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi."

"Tant mieux," fit Rivaille impassible.

"Non, vraiment." persistant petit con. "Tu sais plein de choses sur moi, et je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit sur toi."

Rivaille renvoya un regard ennuyé à Eren. "Rien à dire. Je suis un infirmier et je vis seul à moins qu'Hanji ne passe par là pour ruiner ma vie."

"Comment as-tu rencontrer Hanji ?" tenta Eren.

Rivaille soupira. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir. "Elle m'a kidnappé."

Eren ne sembla pas capable de discerner si c'était une blague ou pas. Rivaille n'avait pas vraiment été capable de le discerner lui non plus, quand il avait été devant le fait accompli. Le gamin ne recula visiblement pas à ça, en revanche, donc Rivaille assembla à contre cœur un petit résumé de sa vie jusqu'à présent. "Je suis d'une famille pauvre, de chouettes parents. Ils sont mort quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Un mauvais quartier qui m'a conduit à la délinquance. Le truc typique quoi. Je suis tombé dans une petite bande. Pas des dealers, juste des tagueurs.

"Des tagueurs ?" interrompit Eren.

"Des graffitis. On ne tirait pas sur les gens ou un truc du genre. C'était juste pour faire quelque chose de nos vies. J'ai rencontré Hanji quand elle travailler à la brasserie du coin. On nous a présentés et un jour elle sort de nulle part, me balance dans sa voiture et me dit que je vais aller dans une école d'infirmière. Elle m'a littéralement kidnappé," termina-il.

"Comment à tu pus te faire kidnapper pour aller à l'école?" demanda Eren douteux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de dire 'non' à Hanji ? Elle a payée pour nos premiers semestre à tous les deux puis elle m'a trouvé un boulot à la brasserie pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, l'image même du succès et de la stabilité mentale, parlant avec un gamin mort."

Eren sembla accepté cela. "Tu as raison," dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. "Tu es ennuyeux."

"Je te l'avais dit," répondit Rivaille, terminant la vaisselle. "Et maintenant je vais aller dormir pour le restant de mes jours. Si tu veux bien m'excuser," dit-il avec une fausse politesse, se tournant pour retourner dans sa chambre.

"Tu vas mieux maintenant ?" appela Eren après lui. "Tu ne vas pas du genre, te noyer dans ton propre vomi où un truc dans le genre pas vrai ? Tu veux que je parte ?"

"Eren, tu peux rester ou tu peux partir. Tu peux gravir le mon Everest pour ce que j'en ai à carrer."

Rivaille ne se formalisa pas à savoir si Eren était resté ou était parti gravir la montagne. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur son lit et s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent son contact avec le matelas ferme.

….

Se tirant hors du lit aux environs de midi, Rivaille se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de mettre quelque chose dans son estomac protestataire. Il y eut un moment de confusion quand il vit Eren assis sur le canapé du salon, mais cela passa rapidement. Peu importe, se dit-il. Certaines personnes avaient des chiens, d'autres personnes avaient des gamins morts mignons. Pas mignon, modifia-t-il. Juste mort.

"Je t'offrirais bien un petit déjeuner," appela Rivaille, attirant l'attention d'Eren. "Mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'on est en train de te servir le meilleur repas liquéfié de l'hôpital à travers un tube au moment où on parle."

Eren sursauta joyeusement. "Tu as déjà dessoûlé ?"

"Redemande-moi ça la semaine prochaine," grommela Rivaille. "Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire toute la nuit exactement ?"

Eren désigna l'étagère à CD à côté de la chaîne-Hi-fi de Rivaille. "J'ai rangé ta collection de disques par ordre alphabétique. C'était terriblement ennuyeux." Rivaille fixa Eren silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne commence à gigoter de gène. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement en défense.

"Il était déjà organisé chronologiquement par année de sortie," dit Rivaille platement.

Eren sembla mortifié. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Rivaille ne brise la tension avec un rire fatigué. "C'est un peu faible comme façon de hanter, Eren Jäger. T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois. " Eren se mit à rire nerveusement, Rivaille levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu es une vraie punaise dans mon pantalon."

Eren tourna resta autour pendant que Rivaille préparait quelques toasts pour se forcer à manger. Au final Rivaille mit Eren dehors, lui disant d'aller s'assurer que l'aile numéro six ne s'était pas auto-détruite en leur absence. À contre cœur, Eren s'en alla laissant Rivaille seul dans son appartement redevenu calme. Sachant qu'Hanji saurait très bien le remplacer à son travail, Rivaille abandonna pour le restant de la journée et décida de se contenter de retourner dormir. Seul Dieu savait combien il en avait besoin.

TBC

Et voilà un chapitre tout mignon en transition. Je pense publier un autre chapitre dans la semaine du coup, mais je ne garantis rien, le prochain chapitre est énorme, avec une grosse alerte mouchoirs. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.


End file.
